


Rdr2 Writings from Tumblr

by Ro_Rozene



Series: Got that Sweet Cowpoke [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenarios, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 39,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: 2020 Writings from my tumblr blog.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Reader, Sadie Adler/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Series: Got that Sweet Cowpoke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086380
Comments: 15
Kudos: 237





	1. Before You Read

As the summary says this is writings from my video game blog that I completed in 2020.

* * *

**Most of these will be a combination of Safe for work stuff and Not safe for work stuff! I do put warnings and urge that only 18+ read any nsfw (but of course I am only a human that can't stop others lmao)**

  * I am posting the date the writing was originally published on Tumblr in the notes along with the link to it.



  * I always give warnings about the genre and stuff before the actual work.



  * The title and whether it is a headcanon, scenario, or one-shot will be in the title/notes along with the gender of the reader (Female/Male)



  * If it just says Reader that means it is Gender-Neutral or Non-Binary!



Anyway I hope anyone here who decides to read through my stuff likes them, and if you do, comments are always appreciated! (I love hearing what people love or hate to love, it adds years to my writing existence).

Have fun reading!


	2. Doing the little romantic things for their s/o Headcanons (Arthur, Charles, John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Welcome to the rdr2 community!! May I get some fluff hc for Arthur Charles and John? Them just doing the little romantic things for their s/o? Thank you ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 10, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190184569184/welcome-to-the-rdr2-community-may-i-get-some)
> 
> Warnings: Just fluff

Omg yes and thank you! I hope you like these, anon!

~~These are probably on the shorter side since it’s the first request and first time writing them!~~

* * *

**Arthur Morgan-**

  * Romance isn’t his strongest suit but when he tries it is so dang obvious to everyone


  * He goes out of his way to make sure you know how much you mean to him


  * You get extra servings off his own plate


  * If you feel like someone is watching you- It’s him and he will do it straight-on, no shame at all


  * Sends you that small charming smile that makes your knees all weak


  * He’d be the doting wife everyone hears about


  * I’m not kidding either, he’ll act like he’s not or that something you want is a hassle but don’t worry, he’ll get it for you


  * He’d be the one to oil your guns without you asking


  * If you’re the type that needs to hear it, he’ll say he loves you


  * If not, it should be said all through his actions


  * Since he’s not one well for words- all the little things will be through awkward but sweet, sweet, gestures and materials



**Charles Smith-**

  * ~~The motherfucking King of romance~~


  * He likes to be near his partner at all times


  * Even if he’s one for silence he’ll love to listen to your voice


  * ~~He’s the hand-holder, he’ll want to hold your hand all the time~~


  * He doesn’t keep his eye on you all the time but it surely relaxes him whenever he sees you


  * He’ll pick flowers and plants for you first thing in the morning


  * Looks after your horse when you can’t


  * 1000% takes you on nature rides just to be in your presence in peace


  * If you don’t know how to hunt he’ll teach you the basics and watch as you grow to be a better hunter


  * He doesn’t go to sleep until you do


  * He’ll always be willing to teach you or learn from you


  * Since he’s already a hard worker around camp, he’ll try and do your chores too


  * Will always profess his love before missions



**John Marston-**

  * ~~He probably has some kind of PTSD from his relationship with Abigail ngl so he’ll be more like Arthur~~


  * He’s not sure what to do or how to act like but he’ll always keep an eye out for you


  * Makes sure you are stocked with ammo/knives just to be on the safe side


  * Gets you only the best jewelry/watches he manages to steal


  * He is not good with words so he’ll relay his love to you through actions


  * Always cracks a joke with you- especially if he knows it’s not your day


  * If you ask him for something poor boy would probably ask a million questions out of habit with Abigail but he’ll get it for you in a heartbeat


  * Use a gentle tone with him- He’ll be so soft and gentle with you


  * Most of his affection will be shown while you’re asleep, he’ll play with your hair, caress your face, make sure you aren’t too cold or too hot- It’s just easier for him




	3. Responding to a sarcastic reader who likes them (Dutch, Micah) Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hello Ro! Please may I request headcanons for how Dutch and Micah would respond to a very sarcastic reader who finds it hard to show emotions, but still very obviously fancies them? Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 10, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190186385969/hello-ro-please-may-i-request-headcanons-for-how)
> 
> Warnings: None

Omg of course! Thank you for requesting, Love!

(Anon reached out and said female!reader so it is directed that way but can come off as gender-neutral/non-binary!)

* * *

**Dutch Van der Linde-**

  * Honestly, I think he would see through the behavior easily and be understanding about it


  * He would still play along though because he lives for the sarcasm and loves the obvious attention directed towards him


  * Other times he looks forward to hearing the sarcastic comment coming from you


  * It drives a fire in his heart and makes him laugh most of the time


  * He would be rather witty right back at with it but-


  * Y’know how old Dutch gets- Sometimes the sarcasm could be too much for him and he could snap back with irritation


  * Of course, he doesn’t mean harm with it but the sarcasm may not be at the right time


  * Either way though, he lives for it because you end up as a soft spot for him and it’s so obvious you like him


  * Why else would you stick around?


  * This type of personality may give him an ego boost but in a good way since it’s not swooning over him


  * And he would most definitely try and crack your shell to show some more emotion around him



**Micah Bell-**

  * Omg for him it would take this cowboy so long to understand that you like him- genuinely like him- no matter how obvious it is


  * That type of personality mixed with his at the start is like pouring gasoline on a fire


  * If he didn’t understand that you liked him it could’ve gotten toxic very fast


  * He would absolutely hate the sarcasm at the start


  * He would reply with nasty comments or even more sarcastic retorts-


  * It could turn into yelling matches


  * Eventually, he’ll be like “Why the hell are you still talking to me?”


  * Dutch would have to quite literally spell it out for him before he understands and the whole situation takes a flip


  * He finally gets it that you two are more alike than he originally thought


  * He’ll be nicer to you and even welcome the sarcasm


  * He wouldn’t try and break down your walls to get you to show emotion-


  * He understands that thing takes time and he wouldn’t like it if you did that to him so he’d be very patient and non-talkative about that




	4. Seasick (Micah Bell One Shot) Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budgietime asked: I was wondering if you could write a fluffy one shot where micah and his female S/O are on the boat to guarma and micah ends up getting really sea sick and she looks after him. This can be written in headcanons, etc i don't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 11, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190209294399/i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-a-fluffy-one)
> 
> Warnings: None

I did this as a scenario since I’m still warming up but hopefully you like it, Hon!

~~Soft and grumpy characters are mhm delicious~~

* * *

“Micah Bell the Third, if you don’t lay down this second I will throw you overboard myself!” You shout.

The moment the others had sensed you were getting fed up with, they had left to observe their temporarily sleeping headquarters Dutch managed to squeeze out of the captain of the ship. You, on the other hand, are stuck with your infuriating lover, Micah. You want to help the poor fool. You really do but he makes it so difficult when he doesn’t listen to you.

As if on some cue, the poor bastard started to vomit over the railing of the ship.

A heavy sigh escapes you as your hand comes to rest on his back, gently patting it as he continues to spew overboard. The disgusting sounds make you feel awful until he is just coughing and spitting the bad taste out of his mouth and into the ocean. You don’t stop your ministrations as he finally takes a glance back at you.

“I can’t wait to get off this damn boat,” He says.

His voice is filled with exhaustion. It represents how you and the gang have been feeling over the course of the last few weeks. It’s just sad.

“Fuck- It’s all goddamn Cowpoke’s fault that you’re going to be nagging in my ear.”

You ignore the heated words. After being with him for a while you found out that his way of showing how he cares is in fact there. Just hard to pick out.

“My nagging could potentially save you of more suffering if you listen to me but have it your way I guess,” You say starting to walk off.

The immediate groan you hear along with a choked ‘wait’ stops you in your tracks. You turn around to see him glaring at you as he sinks down to the floorboards of the ship. A small smile makes its way on your face as you go to kneel beside his now laying figure.

“What in the hell is laying down supposed to do?” Micah questions.

You shrug your shoulders feigning not to know in an attempt to annoy him and that smile he would never admit he loves, pops up on your face. It’s so easy for him to hide the urge to smile as he gets just a tad bit snappy with you.

“I swear if you made me lay down for no good reason I’m going to be throwing you overboard, Miss Princess,” He states almost in a snarl.

You let out that angelic laugh and give in.

You speak softly, “Trust in my nagging. The boatmen said laying down helps with the feeling of being sick, especially with the fresh air. Sleeping it off would be better but laying down will work. We gotta keep good water in you as well.”

Your fingers come down in a slow manner and swipe any loose hairs out of his face. His whole expression softens for the moment and he mumbles, “You’re too good to me but thanks for the naggin’.”

Before you can respond, the moment is ruined when the boat makes one harsh jerk that sends Micah feeling a little green and heaving once more over the railing. He’ll be forever grateful that your hand found its way against his back once again.


	5. Sean is Struggling Scenario (Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi yes, I'm new to the fandom as well, but what about a Sean x Fem!Reader where after everything that had happened to him (before Arthur saved him in ch2) he's struggling with being touched and how the reader slowly gets him used to it? And like, angst hurt/comfort bc its 10:17pm and I want sad things that get reaolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190229643274/hi-yes-im-new-to-the-fandom-as-well-but-what)
> 
> Sean MacGuire x Female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Angst ~~probably not enough~~ but fluff to combat it, Sean has PTSD, Karen and Sean don’t happen lmao
> 
> Words: 1044

Sean is a good boi who deserves all the love

* * *

You’ve been with this group long enough to know everyone on a personal level. You care for all of them equally and know when something is wrong. It just so happens that Sean is just a tad different. Okay, a lot different, and Arthur and Hosea may have picked up on that.

The relentless teasing you received from Arthur when his group brought Sean back was embarrassing. However, you could easily push whatever feelings you have away because as soon as Sean got to camp and you tried to give him one of the hugs he claims to always adore, he hesitated.

He never hesitates to hug you.

It was only a small thing but you noticed it and you kept your eyes and ears on him to see if anything else was amiss. There was plenty.

The male already drank like a pirate but it seemed to have worsened since he got back. Thankfully, he would hold off on being drunk until it got late but the odd thing was he drank alone or only ever with Arthur and John. Sometimes Hosea but rarely. That was the other odd thing. Arthur seemed to have gotten closer to Sean but in a way, you’d never under but desperately want to.

It made you sick to your stomach not knowing how to help the boy who is obviously having problems. So one night you decided to ask.

~*~

“Sean, Arthur, may I take a seat?” You ask softly looking at the fire.

Sean has already gone quiet. You hate when he goes quiet around you. It’s like he doesn’t want you there. You’re about to abort the mission when Arthur nods his head.

“Here, take my seat. It’s closer to the fire. I’m going to actually head to bed,” Arthur shares ignoring the glare Sean sends his way.

Arthur leaves and you sit down with hesitation.

Your heart starts to ache and you have a slight panic. Is whatever he went through that terrible that he doesn’t even want to be by you? Did you remind him of something? The thought nearly kills you.

“(Name), oh no. What the hell did I do?! Why are you crying?!” The poor fiery red-head is stunned.

You are stunned as well. You had no idea you had busted out into tears as your fingers brush your cheeks. You quickly try to recompose yourself and ask the question you’ve been dying to ask.

“Are you okay, Sean? Scratch that, tell me how I can help you. I noticed that even Arthur is trying to comfort you by being your drinking buddy but that isn’t going to work Sean. I can’t pretend I don’t see all the flinches you do anymore. All the little scared moments you have that you think no one else notices. Please tell me how I can help you,” You say your voice breaking in multiple parts.

Hearing the hurt in your voice, the pain you felt for him, it nearly made him cry. He doesn’t cry in front of others. He puts down his bottle and pulls you onto his lap. His arms immediately wrap around you tightly and he’s trembling, shaking like a damn leaf.

“Sorry (Name). I’ve been so fucking stupid as of late. I’ve been avoiding you too. I-“ He stops so he won’t cry.

You can feel his hands shaking worse than his whole body and you realize he’s already trying to push himself for you. You scramble off of him in a heartbeat. The confusion on his face shows as you gently take his hand.

“You are naïve to think that a bottle will fix what happened. Or make you forget. I’m unsure how to help you, but if avoiding me was helping you I can accept that. I can stop trying to care abou-“

The squeeze Sean gives your hand became a tad painful as he lets out a choked “no”. He glances around, to make sure the others are still sleeping or well haven’t been eavesdropping before he allows himself to speak with a bit more urgency.

“No. No. I don’t want that. Avoiding is making things worse. I- I miss you. I miss your hugs. I miss actually talking to you and teasing you. I’ve been avoiding you because I like you so damn much and I thought you seeing how badly this affected me would’ve been a turn-off,” He admits his skin turning a little bit red from embarrassment.

You honestly want to hit him with love right about now.

“You might be a bit of a dumbass. You honestly thought that I wouldn’t like you because of this? Sean, I care too much about you. I honestly love you. It’s hurting me seeing you like this,” You whisper looking at your joined hands.

His slim long fingers are holding onto your own with everything they have. He had stopped shaking. It finally hits you.

“I know that they physically harmed you. If you want me to help we can start there? Have little touches like this until you are more comfortable and your body and mind processes that you are safe here? Only if you want to though. I’m so sorry for projecting my feelings onto you like that,” You murmur out all of this in a slight panic once again.

Sean gives you a hearty chuckle and large grin as he asks, “Did you say you love me?”

“Of course, that’s the part that sticks with you! I guess that’s good. That means there is hope for you yet,” You mumble looking anywhere but him.

He pulls your hand to his chest forcing you to look at him. Only this time he’s serious. “I’ve been holding out on ya since Blackwater but I love you too (Name). I accept your help since you’re so willing. Ah… Would you be kind enough to uh-“

He stops talking and simply uses his other hand to point and tap his cheek. He so desperately wants the simple touch so you gladly do it. Your soft lips meet his skin and he almost melts at the moment. Pulling away, you both stare at each other and for the first time since he’s been back, Sean feels completely safe.


	6. General Fluff Headcanons for Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could we get some fluffy Dutch hcs? ^^ welcome!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190244390314/could-we-get-some-fluffy-dutch-hcs-welcome)
> 
> Warnings: None

  * Dutch is such a strong believer in the idea of freedom


  * I personally think he’s adorable when he gets fired up about it


  * He’s already a father/brother to most of the group but he is serious in making sure he knows each and every person on a different level


  * As he said at the beginning of the game, he knows everyone’s name unlike Colm


  * So going off of that he’d know their likes/dislikes and would check on everyone at different times every once in a while


  * He’s more of a reader but I do believe that he has journaled any dreams the other members of his gang have and sees if he can integrate them with his


  * He’d also 100% remember everyone’s birthdays and do a party for all of them


  * If it’s not up to par they can count on getting another party thrown until it is to his liking


  * He loves fishing with Hosea and will go whenever he can


  * Will usually bring another member along because he and Hosea are the ultimate fathers of the group that need the bonding


  * Will force John to go whether he wants to or not


  * Dutch will turn into a gossiper if his female family so desires it


  * My favorite thing to think of is he and Hosea switch up on reading to Jack


  * He adores the kid since he’s a smaller version of his own son/brother and loves to be called Uncle Dutch by him



**General fluff relationship Headcanons:**

  * If he genuinely likes his significant other, he takes his relationship to the next serious level


  * There will be bad moments and good moments, all very unique


  * He’d want to explore his idea of philosophy with you, get your thoughts/opinions on it


  * I think for him, either a sassy partner or a bookworm kind of person would suit him better, just someone who can contribute to the conversation, give it life


  * He would live for that


  * He doesn’t need a partner but when he does have one he constantly observes them


  * Sees how you and he fit together and how it would go with his dream


  * If it gets serious he can rely on you more than his usual go-to people


  * If it’s not as serious, the relationship would mostly be like playing house, be all good for a little while before one of you cuts it off


  * Having a partner by his side would be a huge relief, especially having a level-headed partner


  * With any partner type, he would love to show them off though




	7. Being Romantic with their S/o (Kieran, Javier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hello! Just found your blog and what you’ve written looks great. Could I request romantic headcanons or Javier and Kieran with their s/o please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 14, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190258077894/hello-just-found-your-blog-and-what-youve)
> 
> Warnings: None

Oh heck yeah, lovely anon. I hope this is to your liking!

* * *

**Javier Escuella-**

  * ~~He is a dreamsicle~~



  * Listen- I see this man as a mix of Arthur and Charles when it comes to relationships



  * If you remember the bar scene early on in the game Javier ~~and Charles~~ was a smooth motherfucker until Arthur ruined it lmao



  * Anyway- I bring up Arthur because in a real relationship Javier wouldn’t be as smooth. Why? This man is passionate in relationships and he wouldn’t want to mess this up with you



  * Sooooo that’s when the nerves come in- He second guesses himself- He calls in his inner Arthur and becomes an absolute fool but he will do that all with passion and no regrets



  * He will 100% do small PDA if you allow that



  * Since he’s one of the more quiet fellows though, he would be watching you work as you do your chores in camp



  * 100/10 writes songs for you in his native language



  * Will sing them for the group since they have no idea what the heck they are about



  * And he will only translate when both of you are alone



  * He’s the one who is so incredibly soft with you and as soon as someone else comes into the proximity he’ll flip a switch and glare daggers into them- yearning for their demise since his special time with you one-on-one comes to a halt



  * If you bring drinks into this- he would be a sleepy/grumpy drunk



  * He wouldn’t care where he is or who is there he will climb onto your lap and pass the heck out



  * I also imagine in that sleepy/grumpy drunken haze he would be professing his love for you for like the tenth time in a row



  * Would melt if you just call him Javi



  * He’s up most nights so he would have no problem playing/singing a soft lullaby for you if you need it



**Kieran Duffy-**

  * Is straight-up a puppy with you



  * If it won’t cause you any inconvenience he would follow you around camp and just bask in your presence since he really can’t do much



  * It would be his honor to help you around



  * He would show you how he takes care of the horses, how he talks to them, just be a total cutie about it



  * Would have his self-doubts about having you- Is he good enough? Do you still think he has ties to the O’Driscolls? Do you trust him? – He would never bring this up though, you would have to bring it up and reassure him



  * He wouldn’t do PDA- He doesn’t want you to receive any harsh words that the others may joke



  * That and he doesn’t feel worthy, probably wouldn’t for quite a while : (



  * Whenever you are near him, he can’t help but be all smiles



  * Honestly feels like he’s at home here with the Van Der Linde gang if you’re by his side



  * Will gain courage with you as his pillar of support



  * Is gentle/sweet with his words and would always give you praise in whatever you do



  * Always has a compliment for you every five minutes



  * Thinks you are the most amazing person he’s ever come by



  * When he gets used to the relationship he would be brave and initiate touches



  * Once he gets used to the idea that you are actually is and he is yours, he will be even more head over heels in love



  * He knows all of your likes and dislikes and will always have a small gift waiting for you on your bed



  * Will always give you cheek and forehead kisses upon greeting you



  * Will love to share his newfound dreams and hopes of the future he envisions with you



  * He will malfunction if you share your thoughts of the future being with him



  * Will honestly think this is a dream for the most part



  * Overall, a good soft boi who deserves all the happiness




	8. Micah with a pregnant s/o One Shot and Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hello Ro. Love your writing! Could i please request micah x pregnant female s/o where she is horribly ill from the pregnancy and micah looks after her, just some fluffy goodness. So glad to meet someone who writes for micah! Also it can be headcanons, etc whatever floats your boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 16, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190298339719/hello-ro-love-your-writing-could-i-please)
> 
> Warnings: Pure fluff ~~there is a smidge of angst~~ , Micah gets his ass beat by reader ngl, Micah is s o f t
> 
> Words: 1670

Thank you! I’m sad that there isn’t a lot of Micah writers out there but it is understandable. I have a love/hate relationship with him. Anyway, this was such a cute idea omg! I hope you like it Love!

I totally added just a bit of angst and to make up for that there is some bonus headcanons for this scenario!

~~Grimshaw is a mama bear. Proof is the Tilly mission~~

* * *

“How she doing?” Micah asks staring at the obstacle blocking him from stepping foot into camp.

Susan Grimshaw huffs at him her tone showing her obvious dislike towards the male. “She was doing perfectly fine before you decided to put a baby in her.”

“It’s too damn early for this. How many times do I have to say (Name) is a grown woman? She don’t need yer permission to-”

Grimshaw stops him right there. Her face grows solemn and her tone a bit saddened as she says, “Save me the details. I don’t want to hear how you seduced one of my girls. (Name) was doing fine. She ain’t looking so hot right now. Mr. Bell I understand you just got back from a mission but she… She needs you here. It’s been weeks since you last came by.”

Ah, the wonderful guilt. Micah grunts but keeps his mouth zipped shut.

“Now, I don’t approve of your relationship with that sweet girl but… She loves you.”

Micah holds everything back. He holds back being a total dick about it which serves to be quite difficult. He’s able to bite his tongue only because he knows how true this is. How the sweet little thang he tried to only have fling ended up somehow adoring him.

Micah hates how he has to hold back on his rough animalistic nature because it did break her a heart a few times but it’s so worth it just to see her smile. The smile that is directed and made only for him. He truly believes he must’ve sold his soul or something to have such a pretty thing like you. Not only that but the baby growing in your womb.

“I’ll be going to attend to her if that is alright with you old hag.”

Despite the harsh name, Miss Grimshaw smiles, more to herself. She knows fully well that something in Micah had changed since he “claimed” you. She has no doubt that he’ll take care of her but on the chance he doesn’t. Oh boy, he’ll not only have Miss Grimshaw on his back but she’ll send all the members to attack him.

Ignoring her, Micah is finally able to step foot into the camp. His eyes are already searching for your form and the scowl on his face grows when he doesn’t find you. The next place would be the tent Miss Grimshaw set up for you.

Not in the mood to ask he goes to the newest tent that is set up beside the Marston’s. If it isn’t yours, big deal. He opens without any warning and immediately his eyes look up and down your form. You are silent as you had frozen the moment the tent opened.

It looked like you were trying to reach something on the floor but your bump wouldn’t allow you. The mere thought makes Micah smirk with amusement. The smirk is quite literally knocked right off his face as you throw the nearest thing at him, catching his cheek.

“What in the fuck was that for?” He questions with a growl.

You don’t answer as you continue to throw a variety of items that you have no use for at the moment, at him. Micah is forced to retreat out of the tent as you continue to aim for his face. Eventually, you run out of things to throw and a few of the gang members look profoundly amused as they expected you to blow a fuse the minute you saw him.

Ignoring the witnesses, both of you have a glare-off with each other. In all honesty, he found you even more adorable when you got angry with him but this wasn’t quite the welcome back home he was anticipating.

You are the first to break the short silence.

“How dare you Micah Bell! Dutch told me the mission was supposed to take just a few days! How the hell were you gone for a few weeks?! I-“ You fall silent as you choke back a pained groan.

Your hands go to hold your bump and a pair of gentle hands grab your shoulders. You look up at Abigail to see her throwing the meanest glare towards Micah.

“Go on and rest (Name),” Abigail demands.

She urges you back into your tent so she can stand guard for a moment. She waits a few seconds no doubt knowing your routine by now- The sound of vomiting can be heard and Micah immediately feels even guiltier.

“Is she good?” He asks.

Abigail nods and replies with sarcasm, “Yes. She is fine. Fantastic. This just happens when she overworks herself mentally and physically. You would know if you’ve been here.”

“He gets it Abby. Go in and check on her,” John says appearing in front of the two.

She shoots him a glare before going into your tent. John lets out a sigh. He can’t believe that he’s going to actually talk to Micah without any spite.

John speaks in a soft tone so you and Abigail won’t hear. “After Dutch explained you should’ve been back, well (Name) assumed you ran off. Since I technically did that to them, Abigail took on the role as an older sister and has been by her side. Just- There’s a lot of womanly emotions going on since she’s pregnant.”

John leaves without waiting for a reply. Micah stands there in a bit of shock. Here you are, practically sick from your body dealing with these changes and he left you here like this. Sure after his mission was done he took his time coming back home. He feels bad but worse when realizing that you fucking thought he’d left.

“Alright (Name), you know to just call me and I’ll be right over. Please do rest,” Abigail says in a tender tone as she leaves the tent.

Again, the glares of death are aimed at Micah. He rolls his eyes and goes into the tent. His eyes rest upon your laying figure and his heart feels like it aches. He ignores it and starts off with his usual attitude.

“Y’know- That old hag somehow thinks you’re an angel? Sure she can be right sometimes but goddamn was that not the case for my welcome home,” Micah mumbles taking a seat on the bed that the group so kindly got you.

You fidget with the blanket under you, wishing to hide under it. If only you didn’t feel so gross you would be able to. Instead, you hesitantly make eye contact with your lover and apologize.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t a good way to treat you but I did it anyway,” You murmur feeling the embarrassment creep up on you.

Micah wants to laugh. It’s a cute look on you. He refrains since he’s at fault on why you’re so worked up. Why you’ve probably been sick to death.

“I deserved it. Besides, you have one heck of a throw. I reckon you can take down cowpoke if you wanted to,” Micah states with a smirk.

Your hand rests on your baby bump and you admit softly, “I did, technically. He kept saying that you probably pulled a John and that you weren’t coming back. Even if I did think he was right I wasn’t going to let him talk down on you so I may have gone a bit berserk… Dutch and John had to calm me down. Oh! We’re on good terms now he apologized and such.”

Micah’s smirk is quick to turn into a scowl as hears how out of breath you are. Were you supposed to sound that way? Is this the part of overworking yourself? You notice his demeanor change and don’t say anything. You offer your hand and he slowly grabs it.

“Micah, I missed you. If you leave like that again and dare show your face, I will be the one to deliver the final blow,” You grumble.

He laughs at the whiplash of your tone. Loving yet serious and slightly bitter.

“I ain’t going nowhere Missy. I’m afraid you’re stuck with this ol’ big bad wolf. Besides, I gotta stay to make sure you take care of Micah Bell the Fourth good!” Micah says before placing a hesitant kiss on your forehead.

You roll your eyes finally feeling the exhaustion calling for you. “What if it so happens to be a girl?” You manage to ask closing your eyes, ready for the rest.

“Huh?!”

**Bonus headcanons:**

  * Okay this is the actual part of him taking care of his s/o when she’s horribly ill from the pregnancy (Again I got too caught up with that scenario lmao. Soft Micah makes me ahhhh)


  * He’d believe the baby is going to come out a boy no matter what ( ~~Nick Rye anyone?~~ )


  * Anyway- Micah would be extremely overprotective of his pregnant s/o


  * Like it could get nasty


  * He’d be overbearing, controlling, and definitely making others beyond mad


  * If you happen to get sick during pregnancy- He would be sooo concerned


  * You wouldn’t be allowed to leave your tent and only certain people can come in


  * Of course he’d be a jerk about it, but you are _his_ partner and that is _his_ child growing in you


  * He’d be by your side all the time or would trust Grimshaw and only the “old hag” in his words to take care of you (Maybe Arthur because he actually does trust cowpoke since Arthur takes care of the gang)


  * ~~Would probably try and convince you alcohol is good though so don’t be fooled by that~~


  * I think he would be scared but he would never admit it- Instead he would be boasting about his child and how strong you are for overcoming all this throughout the pregnancy


  * Would move into your tent and since he almost never sleeps would be watching over you as you do


  * He’d be admiring you and your glow and his hand would always be on your bump


  * The minute you start feeling better you bet he’d be fighting with you saying you don’t need to go nowhere until that baby pops out




	9. Dutch reacting to his s/o having a panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who like Dutch and deal with panic attacks. I hope this helps : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 20, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190371454224/dutch-reacting-to-his-so-having-a-panic-attack)
> 
> Dutch x Female!Reader

Dutch reacting to his female partner having a panic attack:

  * Now Dutch is ~~sort of~~ good at reading people



  * But his partner? He would know her inside and out



  * So the minute he senses a small change whether it’s in public or at the camp, he would be on high-alert but already speaking in an unusually gentle tone compared to his bold one



  * He wouldn’t dare pry unless he feels it’s an emergency



  * But he would ask if there is anything to help you at the moment



  * If at camp-



  * If you can’t think of anything you bet your butt that he’s already playing a soothing tone out of his phonograph in the tent



  * He would also try and get your mind settled onto his voice by reading one of his books



  * Has somebody making you an herbal tea



  * If out in public-



  * He would try and get you out of the town in a heartbeat but if he is unable to you can count on-



  * Hand holding, he’ll try and ground you by rubbing his thumb across the back of your hand in sweet small circles



  * Forehead kisses, he doesn’t care who is watching, he’ll put himself in front of you so you won’t feel any eyes on you and just place his lips on your forehead as you take in his scent



  * If someone triggered it- ~~You bet he’d kill them~~



  * He’ll use his disappointed glare on them but for your sake, he won’t do anything drastic for now (He may have someone else do his bidding so he can tend to you)



  * He’ll talk about Tahiti and how your lives will be over there, just the two of you, before he has you focus on what the rest of the gang will be doing, just until you have spoken of the whole future adventure



  * Either way-



  * He’ll focus solely on you until you are in a safe spot mentally



  * If you need to be held, damn right he will hold you, ~~probably princess-styled though because you’re royalty to him~~



  * He’d be soft for you for the next few days




	10. Domestic life Headcanons for Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey Ro welcome to the Rdr2 community! I've read some of your writing already and you have talent! And I'm even more glad to see that you write for micah! Could i please request headcanons of micah enjoying a domestic life in a home with his female s/o? It doesn't have to be headcanons though whatever you prefer really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 20, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190377273279/hey-ro-welcome-to-the-rdr2-community-ive-read)
> 
> Micah Bell x Female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: None

Thank you for the welcome!

Domestic life with Micah? Oh boy, this is a good one.

* * *

  * Oh boy, he never even imagined a life like this



  * A home he can share with someone- It never crossed his mind until some sweet thang, you, somehow got into the picture



  * I headcanon that he would be a motorcycle rider so he’d probably be in a biker gang before he met his partner



  * ~~He would be a die-hard Harley-Davidson Motorcycles fan~~



  * That would probably be how he met you, out on the road and he just kept coming back until he realized he wanted you permanently in his life



  * So yes, he would indeed quit his biker gang and find something stable to do when you move in together



  * Will he find something illegal to do on the side? Most definitely, especially if it brings in more money for you



  * To him, if it pays it pays and he won’t get caught since he has to look after you now



  * Honestly, I can see him enjoying his new lifestyle with you but he would carry a very misogynist attitude



  * So expect a lot of “make me a sandwich” lines



  * Just threaten to leave or give him the silent treatment and he will fall and apologize



  * ~~Don’t take that shit~~



  * On a cuter note, he’d be the type that would love to just come home to your cooking or just cuddle on the couch with you in one arm while he drinks a beer in the other hand



  * He would love those nights



  * Let’s be real though, it would be a lot of lazy days/nights with the both of you- He wouldn’t have it any other way since he had his fill of adventures



  * You would have to teach him the simple little moments



  * Would definitely be gambling both your money but will never tell you unless he’s won big time



  * “I knew it’d pay off- Why’d you hit me?”



  * That conversation sounds lovely



  * Anyway, he wouldn’t think of kids for a long time but eventually, he will bring it up



  * “Wanna have a Micah Bell IV running around?”



  * He would be dead set on having a boy first



  * If y’all play Far Cry 5 Micah Bell would act like Nick Rye about the pregnancy, like no joke he’d be convinced it’s a boy even if the ultrasound says otherwise



  * There will be more rough times than good but he’ll try and make it worth your while since no one but you has ever made him want to live a normal life



  * He would adore growing old with you and be the salty af elderly couple that is only nice to kids and/or your family



  * ~~He’d be salty if you don’t let him attend Harley-Davidson conventions~~




	11. Birthday Trip (John Marston One Shot) Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GangofGunslingers asked: may I have a request? John invited F!s/o go in nature for a few days to celebrate F!s/o's birthday. but everything went wrong. they got lost, then f!s/o has fallen in mud. a gift John wanted to give was damaged ( you can came up with your situations ) . he was very upset and worried that ruined all, but reader laughed and soothed him, saying that this is the most amazing birthday in her life. nsfw can be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 27, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190505298409/may-i-have-a-request-john-invited-fso-go-in)
> 
> John Marston x Female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff content. **Nsft** present, it gets spicy ngl. Abigail and Jack left the gang on a good note AU
> 
> Words: 2,613

~~Oh dear lord, I went overboard with this. I had way too much fun~~

This was such a cute idea and I finally got around to touching it up after going overboard with this! I have unlocked the top level of soft with this too. I really hope you like, Love!

~~John is a cutie pie~~

* * *

“So, where are we headed?” You ask softly.

You didn’t want to break the silence but your curiosity got the better of you. John on his horse, just a tad bit ahead of you, looks back at you with a smile. It takes a moment to himself before he replies.

“You’ll see. Not quite sure where it’s at but Hosea said to follow the trail onto a few more and we’ll be there in a day or so,” John answers.

The ride goes back to being a comfortable silence. John isn’t a man of words but it’s moments like these where you can feel the love he has for you. He, after all, wouldn’t go through so much trouble to make sure he could take you on this trip he has in store for your birthday.

You feel joy just thinking about it. How long you’ve been together, which is just a few months now, but every day with him so far feels like a new adventure on its own and you love it. You also love his son unconditionally and Abigail who seemed thankful that someone else had walked into the picture and made John want to be a better man.

It’s been a long while since they had left the gang with everyone’s help but it feels more peaceful knowing that she and Jack are no longer in danger with everyone else.

“You good back there?” John’s voice calls out to you.

Just as you were going to respond, your stomach drops as you suddenly go flying off your horse. An immediate stinging pain comes across your palm. John who got off his horse in heartbeat helps you up and takes your hand in his to examine it.

“I’m fine John. Just a scratch,” You whisper softly to ease his mind.

He clicks his tongue at the sight of some blood and speaks in a slightly harsh tone, “You’re lucky it ain’t broken.”

You know by now not to take it by heart. You smile and kiss his cheek. Immediately, the man seems to melt at the contact. A small sigh leaves him as his eyes start to scan the area.

“Get back on your horse. A snake probably spooked it but we should be fine now,” John mumbles his eyes peeled for any danger.

A barely audible hissing sound is heard coming from the forest-line of the trail. Mystery solved. You smile brightly at John before walking towards your horse, who is now a few feet away from you, with a bounce in your step.

Before your hand can even touch the reigns, your foot loses its footing on some loose dirt. Your poor inevitable fate leaves John feeling bad for wanting to laugh as he watches the face plant happen. He manages to feel more bad than amused.

Especially, when you stand up only to see that your clothing is stained with mud. Your face even has some mud streaks now. You are quick to wipe your face at least. John bites his lip as his eyes narrow down. “You good, Darling?”

“Great! I’m lucky that Sadie was generous enough to buy me her clothing style for this trip!”

That sugar-sweet smile you give him makes him want to wince but he is still relieved you are fine.

~*~

“Do you want to stop?” Your voice is slightly teasing since John won’t admit that you are lost.

He says nothing as he looks at the map a bit more. You want to laugh at him this time for being so stubborn. You lean over the best you can on your horse to take a good look at the map.

“I got it, woman,” John mumbles the irritation leaking from his voice.

You back off with the smile on your face growing. Thankfully, you don’t have to wait any longer because he caves in and stops a bit off the trail. Now you both look and John finally shows you where the destination is marked by Hosea. It takes a while before you realize what the problem is.

“John… We were supposed to get off this trail a while back,” You point out showing that you are taking a much longer route.

He groans and glances at you finally speaking in an almost panicked way. “I am so sorry (Name). Let’s-“

“Love, it is okay. Let’s continue this path. See! It looks like we’ll come up to a lake pretty soon and tomorrow we’ll be back on track!” You say happily while placing a kiss on his scarred cheek.

Again, he is surprised by how sweet and genuine you are. With a small chuckle from him, you hop back on your horse and lead the way.

Eventually, you make it to the lake. It is getting dark but the lighting is absolutely beautiful, making the lake seem to shimmer. John has already started a campfire with all your things laid out when you come up to him and take his hand. He gives you a questioning look and you smile up at him.

“I’m going to wash up real quick in the lake. Will you be a dear and hand me some warm clothing when I come out?” You ask gently as you mindlessly start to rub at the dried mud on your own clothing with your free hand.

John nods his head and is quick to bring your hand up to his lips to place a kiss on your knuckles. He lets go and you head to the lake just a bit away from your current camp. John keeps his eyes peeled on you and his pinky touching his gun.

You are after all still by the trail and he will be damned if he lets anyone dumb enough to come close see you naked. He would prefer joining you but he believes he’s good to pass any cleansing for quite a bit.

In other words, fuck the water.

His ears are open, listening to any sounds of other people, but his eyes are glued on you. Your now wet form washing away any dirt on your skin. Dunking your head underwater for a few seconds to get your hair nice and wet before combing through it with your fingers. Oh god, he wishes he joined you and that he was touching your now slick body.

John Marston has no shame when it comes to you so he embraces the hard-on growing in his pants just from drinking in the scene before him.

“John! I’m done!” You call.

John watches you stand and get out of the lake, water running down your body. A damn literal angel is what you are in his eyes. You call for him again and he snaps out of his thoughts.

He is quick to gather your clothing that was sitting near the campfire and meet you at the lake. The cold water had hardened your nipples and the poor fool nearly drools at the sight. You don’t bother drying off which irks him but as soon as you have your clothing in place he leads you to the campfire. You sit down against a log. He sits right beside you rummaging through his satchel.

While he was busy looking for something you observe him, your eyes landing on the obvious erection fighting against his pants. A smile forms on your face as your hand finds its way on his thigh. He stops all movement for a second before ignoring you.

Your hand inches closer to dick and he groans. “Darlin’, if you keep that up we ain’t sleeping tonight,” He warns.

Tempting. Just as you go in for the kill, he pulls something out of the satchel with a sound of victory leaving him. It is a paper in his hand. You eye it curiously as he opens it, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

That is until his face falls. The words on the paper were smeared. He must’ve been in a rush to write whatever it was. “Ah dammit! Sorry (Name). This was part one of your gift and I fucking ruined it,” He says while mumbling a few more profanities.

You’re quick to try and remove the guilt from him, “John, my love, it is fine. Just the idea of you making me something or getting me something makes me happy. You really don’t have to any of that but you are so sweet to me.”

He lets your words wash over him and he finally nods. The scowl on his face is still there but it appears he’s not being too harsh on himself thanks to you.

“I’ll tell ya what it was when I give you the next gift we get to our destination. In the meantime- Darlin’ let me touch you?” He asks his voice raspy as his eyes look over you with need.

You tap his thigh again a bit confused as you ask, “You don’t want me to suck you off?”

You’re only confused because he’s never this patience when it comes to pleasure.

“Of course I do! But it’s your birthday trip. Let me spoil you, my sweet,” John says as he pulls you onto his lap.

You can feel his erection throbbing against you, through the fabric, from behind. His hand comes down onto your abdomen, his fingers messing with the button of the pants you wore. He growls lightly getting a bit frustrated for not having easy access.

“I miss yer dresses.”

You laugh and help the man out, undoing your pants with ease. Your laugh immediately turns into a gasp upon feeling his fingers touch the length of your mound.

“It’s all you tonight Darlin’. Tell me what you want and you will get.”

~*~

“You seem in a chipper mood. I don’t get it. I got us lost again so we’re going to miss the sunset at the place Hosea mentioned,” John grumbles.

Your laugh is music to his ears as you respond, “How can I not be happy? You did after all spoil me last night. God John- The things you do to me.”

The man smiles from hearing this. How breathless you were last night and how you seem to be remembering what he did to you. Damn. If you liked it that much you bet your sweet ass he’s going to do it again on the way back.

“Uh, John?” Your voice sounds slightly confused.

He looks back at you in a split second his eyes automatically searching for any danger. Only to see you with a smile that holds a bit of amusement. It’s different from how you sounded a moment ago.

“Where is your shoe?” You ask.

It takes him a moment to realize that yes, he indeed has only one shoe on. “Ah dammit!”

~*~

“Finally, only took too many damn hours…” John says as he finishes setting up the tent and campfire.

You don’t hear him as you stare up at the sky. It truly is beautiful. The stars shone brightly and the destination Hosea came up with turned out to be a flowery field upon a large hill surrounded by other hills. The mountains are in view and it would’ve been a beautiful sunset to witness but this view right here?

Even better in your eyes.

Two arms wrapped around your waist and you immediately lean back into John. He’s staring down at you so with your head already tilted up you can see the small bit of guilt in his eyes. That brings him to your attention and you spin around in his arms to face him.

He speaks before you can question him, “I’m sorry (Name). This trip turned out pretty awful. The only decent part was last night. I can’t believe I really did fuck up your gift and this damn thing Hosea told me about. How foolish am I. I should’ve been careful with you so you didn’t fall and hurt yourself or got yourself dirtied. I don’t even know how the hell I lost my damn shoe but I’m sorry we had to go back and made it later than I though-“

“John Marston, you’re talking silly,” You say suddenly laughing.

The sudden laughter confused him but even more when your arms squeeze him tightly. “What’s so silly? I’m tryin’ to apologize here.”

“That! That’s what is silly! You have no need to apologize, John. Everything so far has been a blast and this view right now is just as great as it would’ve been with the sunset. This has been the best damn birthday I ever had. Being with you- That is a whole gift on its own and I am so grateful to have you. To have some caring so much about me the way you do. It’s all I ever wanted,” You answer honestly.

His heartbeat is so loud and fast from this confession and from the way you are hugging him, you can hear it. You giggle and place a kiss on his chest making the man swoon on the inside. Again, a literal angel is what you are.

All of a sudden, he pulls away. One hand reaches into his pocket and holds something. He holds it tightly in a fist. You glance at him questioningly and he just smiles. His other hand goes to cup your face.

“You really are too sweet for me Angel. I- This is the second part of your present. Not gonna lie but Hosea, Dutch, and Arthur helped me big time. Dutch and Arthur helped me write a poem, that page that got ruined. Fuck- I don’t remember how it goes but it basically said how much you mean to me. How much I love you. How I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” John says his voice oddly serious.

Your heart this time is racing as he opens his fist to reveal a beautiful small ring. He is quick once again to speak.

“I- This isn’t an engagement ring, not yet anyway. Hosea- and Arthur I guess, also helped with this part. Hosea told me this would be perfect for us. So we don’t rush into things like I did with y’know- Anyway, he said it’s fairly popular and called it a Promise Ring. I don’t quite get what Hosea said but he said this would be a wise decision if I really think you are the one- And I do- Great I am a mumbling fool. Arthur is right. Listen, I get it if you don’t want it-“ He stops talking the second your lips meet his.

You pull back and he’s surprised to see how misty your eyes are. “My wolfman, you really do talk too much when you get nervous. I accept it with my whole heart.”

A sigh of relief leaves him as he holds the ring up with the utmost care. “We ain’t rich so I couldn’t get a stone or nothing but it does have a saying on it that matches mine back at camp,” He whispers.

You look at it and your heart melts at the words. “My forever love. How sweet! It’s perfect. Who came up with this one? Dutch or Hosea? Oh, don’t tell me it was Arthur,” You tease.

He huffs and says, “Oh shut it. I can be romantic too.”

“I know. I know John Marston. This really is the best birthday. Thank you.”

You let John slip the promise ring on your left ring finger and suddenly that handsome smirk lands on his face, “So uh, do you want me to spoil you again?”

“Ah yes, John. Very romantic indeed.”


	12. Arthur Turns into a Parent (Headcanons + scenario) (Kid!Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Howdy:)! I'm loving your blog so far, as new as it is. I was wondering if you could write HC's on a new addition to camp who's a kid--maybe around 11 or 12 and she always follows around Arthur cos he saved her or something, and all the gang members tease him about it, but she evntially grows on him and sticks with him to the very end :'( Idk, hopefully something fluffy and father daughter sort of thing:) Only if you're okay with it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 28, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190516767559/howdy-im-loving-your-blog-so-far-as-new-as-it)
> 
> (Father-Daughter relationship) Arthur Morgan x Kid!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, spoilers?
> 
> Words: 691

This is my type of thing. We love a ~~wholesome~~ father figure Arthur in this house! Thanks for the request Lovely!

* * *

  * Arthur would be so angry that you chose him, out of the damn people here at camp, to follow around


  * He would be very annoyed, all huffy puffy, but wouldn’t say a dang word about it


  * The annoyance is obvious especially if Hosea or Dutch tease him about it, but he keeps his lips tight with them


  * If it’s another member making fun of him he will tell them to “Shut up”


  * Despite his behavior, he never ever tells you to go away


  * Give it a few days and he’ll cave in


  * He’ll turn into the mama bear he’s meant to be eventually


  * Since you are technically glued to him, he has to promise to come back a few times in order for you to stay with Abigail or someone else, while he goes on a mission


  * Eventually, he’ll embrace the father role that you had forced upon him (thanks to Hosea and Dutch probably)


  * He’ll teach you everything he knows


  * If you’re his daughter now he wants you to be able to protect yourself


  * He doesn’t want you to end up like his baby mama Eliza and his son Isaac


  * Eventually, you’ll be like Jack and call everyone Uncle or Auntie


  * The second you call Arthur Daddy or Papa his heart will literally melt


  * He’ll finally see this as the second chance he doesn’t deserve but will embrace it


  * Arthur probably has a sixth sense so if Micah comes near you, you bet Arthur will be there making sure that Micah will not interact with you


  * He ain’t afraid to shoot him if he tries to talk to you


  * If you ever see Mary and become mean or jealous of her, Arthur will think it’s the cutest thing in the world


  * Mary will be slightly upset wishing that she was your mother after seeing how loving Arthur is towards you


  * ~~Get out of here mary~~


  * When he realizes he has TB you are the only one he will tell because he doesn’t want you to be devastated when it’s too late


  * He might try to distance himself but if it hurts you more he would stop immediately


  * You would be entrusted to John and Abigail and when the time comes you don’t put up a fight- You don’t want to break his heart more and he definitely doesn’t want to see you witness his death


  * You’ll stay as long as you can but he’ll make you leave with Abigail when she leaves with Sadie


  * Jack calls you his big sister


  * John may have Arthur’s stuff but when the time comes you’ll get the notebook


  * You’ll probably join John, Charles, and Sadie to get revenge for Arthur (since 8 years pass reader would be 19/20) ~~so Abigail can’t control you lmao~~



**Small Bonus Scenario:**

“Hey Kid, wake up,” Arthur’s voice is surprisingly gentle as he shakes you gently.

Your eyes open real wide and you are breathing with panic. Upon seeing Arthur’s face you feel better immediately. You hug him.

“I know, Kid. It was just a dream. You’re safe now. See? You’re home with us,” Arthur says murmuring these lines of comfort for you.

He holds you gently for a bit before he pulls away. “You good now?”

You shake your head and he smiles, “See. Nothing is ever gonna hurt you again. Not that you have me and all of us to protect you. Uncle Charles and Javier wish to train you tomorrow if you’d like.”

Seeing your eyes light up like that makes him chuckle. Despite not being his real flesh and blood, you sure are his daughter with that behavior and enthusiasm for wanting to learn this type of thing.

“Sadie wants to take ya shopping too. Said you’d been bothering her for pants,” Arthur says softly.

You nod your head eagerly and he laughs. “Fine. Fine. Probably suit you better than those dresses. She’s gonna be proud that you’re taking her new style. Anyway- Go back to sleep. I’m here to protect ya now.”

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” You ask softly immediately clutching his hand.

He huffs just slightly before saying, “Sure, Kid.”


	13. Spanish Flirtations (Javier Escuella One Shot) Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I have a request for you. Could you write a nale s/o who has been trying to flirt with Javier in spanish but it ends up in disaster with weird translation,that is strange. Like he picked up a little from Javier and from townfolk but he ain’t sure what they mean,anf Javier justs teases them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 2, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190601088179/i-have-a-request-for-you-could-you-write-a-nale)
> 
> Translations are in the parentheses. Spanish is **bold.**
> 
> Javier Escuella x Male!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, cringe, pick-up lines, Micah is mentioned being a jerk like once for a second
> 
> Words: 1,266

Damn I- Relate to flirting in Spanish and failing, well in general too but shush. ~~I only know a few words of Spanish and like half my family speaks it~~ Okay so this is great. I hope you are ready for this cute cringe-fest! Javi does tease him a bit but he also teaches!

*I literally picked up these Spanish pick-up lines from a few sites and google translate so I have no idea if they are correct lmao. ~~I’m too ashamed to ask my family/friends lmao~~

* * *

“I got this. I can do this. I am amazing. I am wonderful. I am-“ The list goes on as Javier listens just outside the outhouse of the saloon.

Honestly, he has no idea what’s been going on with his partner but seeing his partner in distress and even trying to pick himself up like this- It makes him concerned.

You both agreed not to drink too much and thankfully both of you stayed true to that. So maybe he’ll have a heart-to-heart with you on the ride back to camp. Anything to see what is up with the sudden jitters from you.

“(Name), it’s about time to go,” Javier says loudly making you stop sputtering your self-speech.

You exit the privy and lean against it trying to look all suave. Javier raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of behavior as you smile widely. This is the moment you’ve been waiting all day for. The moment you’ve been practicing for. If it fails, you will have other moments but it’s time to see how your Javi will react.

You muster up all the confidence you’ve been building and in a deep voice say, “ ** _Si besarte fuera pescado, caminaría feliz por el infierno_.**” (If kissing you were a fish, I’d happily walk through hell.)

Javier’s eyes are wide with surprise before something twinkles in them. His lips twitch before he lets out a chuckle. “That was… hot and cute. You almost said that right,” Javier states feeling a bit proud of you.

You look at him a bit confused and ask, “What part did I mess up?”

“You meant to say **pecado** (sin). Not **pescado**. Pescado is fish. Nice try though,” Javier complements.

You are surprised that he didn’t tease you that much. Instead, he was helpful. Too bad this is the only one you actually knew. The others … you have no clue what they mean but you did your best to learn how to say them by heart.

“I’ll have to give you a… a… What is it called?” Javier suddenly looks confused.

You stare at him as he points to his lips and tries to recall it. Having done this charade game before with him, you start saying a few words in hopes that it’ll help him remember.

“Warning, word, speech, lips, kiss, shou-

Javier snaps his finger, “Kiss! I’ll have to give you one at camp for trying to flirt. Oh, where’d you learn all that by the way?”

There is no way you are going to tell him about the Spanish speaking girls who have turned into your wing women.

Anyway, you may have dealt your favorite card and wrongly but you have three more to try out.

~*~

It’s been a few days and you finally decide to pull out the next line you learned. You don’t care if it goes wrong at all. Seeing how happy Javier gets from hearing you speak his native tongue makes you beyond happy.

Thankfully, he seems to be doing guard duty. It won’t take but a few minutes of his time and surely you’ll risk it just to see his expression. You walk away from the camp after your own chore is done or planning a mission is done and head his way.

His spot is a bit within the trees so it’s perfect to not be spotted by enemies or your fellow campers. Especially nosy people like Susan or Micah who seems to hate your relationship with Javier. Your blood boils at the thought of him saying “it ain’t right”.

Everyone else has been supportive and you are thankful for it.

Now you gotta focus at your task at hand in order to not be called out by anyone for disturbing someone on guard duty. You’re quick and spot your man and rush over to him, immediately leaning against a tree.

Javier is staring at you a bit confused until you speak.

“ **¿Tienes un mapa? Me he encontrado en tus ojos.** ” (Do you have a map? I seem to have found myself in your eyes).

He bursts out laughing.

You remain confident as you ask, “What did I say and what does it mean?”

When he calms down he explains immediately what you said wrong, and you know you misspoke something to get a reaction like that.

“A pick-up line that made no sense, **mi amor** (my love),” Javier states before he translates what you had said.

“Do you have a map? I seem to have found myself in your eyes. A common pick-up line but you said it wrong. You misplaced lost with found. It would’ve been ‘I seem to have lost myself in your eyes’ so instead of **encontrado** it would be **perdido**. Would you be willing to try again?” Javier asks with that expression you love.

His expression is love-filled and joy from spending time with you. He doesn’t need to ask you twice.

“ **¿Tienes un mapa? Me he perdido en tus ojos.”**

~*~

“ **¿Hace calor aqui, o eres tù?** ” (Is it hot in here or is it just you?)

Your voice comes out raspy and Javier stops all movement. Both of you are huddled close to the fire as the others sleep.

“You… You actually sounded perfect,” Javier says with amusement.

You nod your head before rubbing the back of your neck. It takes him a moment to realize why you suddenly turned embarrassed.

“You have no idea what that meant, do you?” He questions with a chuckle.

Your cheeks feel warm from the slight embarrassment but you feel more eager to know what it means. So, you admit it with pride. Javier feels a rush go through his stomach at how genuine you are and the love he feels for you grows immensely.

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” He repeats in English.

It takes a moment before your cheeks heat up and he laughs at your proud smile. In the heat of the moment, you try out the next line you should’ve saved.

“ **Eres guapo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** ” (You are cute. Do you want to be my girlfriend?)

This time Javier’s laugh comes out a bit too loud and he is quick to muffle himself by plunging his face into your shoulder. It takes a couple of moments for him to gather himself before he pulls away slightly.

“Sorry (Name). That was just perfect timing for that one, though you made a slight novice mistake. Do you know what you said?” Javier asks with a raised eyebrow.

You can’t do a poker face. Your smile is wide as your cheeks somehow become hotter as you admit, “I only know I called you cute? At least I hope I did?”

“You did! The rest was asking me to be your girlfriend,” He says the amusement laced as his accent seems more prominent.

Ah, you wish your wing women would’ve clarified the lines they taught you. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers with learning the language of love. Javier takes your hand in his and he seems content with this moment.

“The correct way to say it for us would be **novio** (boyfriend). **¿Quieres ser mi novio?** Do you want to be my boyfriend. Since we are already sweet on each other we would refer to each other as such or **mi pareja** , my partner,” Javier murmurs as he places a kiss on the rough skin of your knuckles.

You test it out feeling the tip of your tongue tingle at the new word and a bright smile on your face.

“ **Mi pareja.”**


	14. Receiving a puppy from s/o (Dutch, Kieran, Lenny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Oh yes, thank you Ro! Do you think it's possible for a fluffy one? Such as Dutch, Kieran, or Lenny having a bad day and S/O tries to make it a goodish day with the gift of a puppy? Thank you for reading this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 10, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190765539694/oh-yes-thank-you-ro-do-you-think-its-possible)
> 
> Warnings: None

Dutch Van Der Linde-

  * If he’s having a horrible day the whole camp will know


  * You will probably feel it the minute you step into your shared tent with him


  * You would usually pass it off or try to make him feel better but if the negative emotions continue on for a few days you will act fast


  * This is where the puppy comes in


  * You’ve planned this gift for a long time, found a local breeder in the area you were staying in and paid a good price for the puppy so all you had to do was get the materials to bring the puppy home


  * Arthur, your wingman, of course, helped you since he couldn’t ignore your begging and Dutch’s foul mood


  * With everything set up, you bring the puppy home and go hide in your tent, waiting for Dutch to pop in


  * The tiny whimpers and small barking is an obvious give-away as soon as he comes near the tent but once he opens it his whole heart melts


  * “What’s this?”


  * You’d have to explain it’s his puppy now and how he would be the most loyal out of the loyal


  * And honestly?


  * This made his whole mood turn around


  * He won’t ever put the puppy down until it gets too big to hold all the time


  * Will constantly thank you and refer to you as the other fur-parent (will be very happy and gloat when the dog goes to him every time it is called)


  * The dog is now the number 1 most loyal out of the family to him



Kieran Duffy-

  * Would cry- He is the one who will 100% cry


  * You would give him the puppy randomly and most definitely on the day he feels most depressed


  * And he would feel that way from feeling isolated in camp and since he can’t leave camp all the feelings would catch up with him


  * “I can’t believe you got this baby for me”


  * A few hiccups as he gives his thanks and kisses you on the cheek


  * If the puppy licks his tears away he may as well die on the spot from a love overdose


  * His mood will be instantly better and he’ll be happier around the camp now that he has a companion


  * He’d be spoiling the shite out of the puppy


  * They would be the ones that are inseparable and he will get emotional every time you bring it up


  * Or he’ll constantly thank you


  * Just- he sees you as his family so this is your fur baby together and he is grateful for it



Lenny Summers-

  * “You got me a puppy!”


  * Confused as to why this is your choice to cheer him up but he’ll be happy nonetheless


  * Will smother you with affection for the sweet gesture


  * His mood from the bad day won’t completely go away but you’ll notice that he is feeling a lot better and acting like himself again


  * Honestly, I don’t think Lenny would make a big dramatic reaction out of it but he will be so happy to this new addition to camp


  * He’ll be the one training the dog and trying to get it to do cool tricks


  * Refers to you as the evil parent if the dog ignores him for you of course jokingly




	15. Comforting Female Reader who has Experienced an Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey honey, I was too shy to ask off of anon... But do you think you could do some HC’s for the boys helping a f!reader who was previously sexually assaulted? I am having a really tough time right now. ( I am handling it all and I have people helping me too) it’s just really weird for me to deal with I guess Thank you sweet Ro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 11, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190783734479/hey-honey-i-was-too-shy-to-ask-off-of-anon-but)
> 
> *Speaking to everyone who reads this: These can be taken as platonic relationships or romantic. Just know I am not romanticizing the issue. There will be solid advice. There will be dumb advice. These are after all my headcanons for how I think they would treat the issue with a fem!reader (I think with a male!reader they would act just a little bit differently- except Micah, he would be a jerk ngl). This is a sensitive topic so please read the warnings and just remember you are all loved.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, **PTSD** , fluff, mentions of past sexual assault

Of course, Love. I saw this immediately and made it a top priority because I know how that feels.

I’m sorry to hear that stuff like that is happening to you but if you ever need someone to talk to just to vent or for advice you are always welcome to talk to me since I have experienced past sexual assaults and harassments. It’s always a no-judgment zone when talking to me fyi. Just remember everyone processes it differently but you are not alone and hopefully the people helping you are a strong support system.

I love you anon and I hope these make you feel better.

~~I chose almost all the males I usually write for because they would all kill/die for the ones they love.~~

* * *

**Hosea Matthews-**

  * He would hear this from you directly



  * Would be shocked before he drops everything in order to listen to you



  * If you don’t wanna talk about it he won’t push you but he will hint that it may make you feel better



  * If it happened all in the past he would piece together some of your tendencies that relate to the assault, what you tend to avoid and whatnot, and basically, he’ll help you so nothing at the camp will trigger you



  * If it happened more recently he will try and urge you to tell him who it is so he can sick the boys on them, without your knowledge of course



  * He’ll just say “It’s been taken care of Sweetheart. No need to worry about it.”



  * Hosea is the most caring one out of them all and will constantly check up on you, see how you are doing/feeling, will get you whatever you want whenever you want, and more importantly will always put others in their place if he feels they are getting on your nerves or are crossing boundaries



  * If you do daily talks he’ll always ask if it’s okay to hug you or hold your hand because he wants you to know desperately how much you mean to him and the gang



  * If he sees you heading down the wrong path, he will pick you up without a doubt. Orders you to take care of yourself and if you don’t listen to him, he will send Arthur and John the most awkward boys in the universe to go and talk you into doing the stuff he told you to do



  * He’ll do about anything you want in order for you to feel better and get past this traumatic experience



  * “We can’t change what happened to us. That’s all in the past. However, we can change how it affects us now. How we’ll go on in the future. Turn this into something to make you stronger.”



**Dutch Van Der Linde-**

  * Will deadass go on a rampage after learning you’ve been assaulted



  * All you have to say is that you got hurt by someone- He doesn’t need any details unless you want to fill up the rage he already has



  * He will hunt down whoever they are no matter where they are with most of the gang by his side, it doesn’t matter how long ago it was, he wants to see that bastard/bitch who did this to you in the ground



  * “And they will surely be dealt with” literally will be his words- Anyway after they are dealt with will he only focus on you



  * He’ll be careful with you and probably the most annoying thing he can and will do is, treat you like glass



  * It doesn’t matter anymore if this was in the past or more recently, he will make sure someone he trusts is by your side and preferably a woman so probably Miss Grimshaw



  * Eventually, he will realize that he is overdoing it but he will give you one of his speeches saying it’s only because he worries about you



  * You just gotta be upfront with him, tell him what you need and what you do not need, and he will fix himself after apologizing



  * Expect a lot more gifts from yours truly



  * By a lot, I mean a lot



  * He will make it rain jewelry for you if it means you know how much he cares



  * ~~Can’t say that about the money though~~



  * If it still lingers over you he will without a doubt, try and help you through the process of at least accepting what happened well happened



  * “Try and focus on the now and make yourself better for the future” Or something along those lines would be his advice



**Micah Bell-**

  * Honestly, for him, his reactions really depend on how much he likes you



  * If you’ve been nothing but nice to him even when he doesn’t deserve it, it will get him thinking



  * He won’t act on anything or talk to you about it at all but he will lend an ear if you need it



  * Would be the one to say that alcohol would solve your problems (don’t listen to him he doesn’t know what he’s talking about)



  * If he fancies you he may in his words “Take a stroll” will be gone for weeks or months to go take care of that little problem



  * I can’t say much else for Micah because let’s be real. He’s vulgar about these kinds of things. If he doesn’t fancy you or like you at all he would be “that” jerk.



  * You would have to already be ‘his’ woman in order for him to go batshit crazy like he did in Strawberry



**Arthur Morgan-**

  * ~~Is a saint no matter what he says~~



  * You would have to tell him face-to-face and rather bluntly that you were assaulted. If you hint at it, he may take a moment before he realizes what you mean



  * He won’t act fast but he will sit down with you and have a talk with you



  * Of course, he wants to act, his blood would be boiling at the thought of someone even touching you without your consent but for your sake, he will take a breather and wait until you are done venting to him



  * He would treat you the same



  * He wouldn’t necessarily tread lightly on certain topics unless he sees that it makes you uncomfortable and omg if one of the boys dares to mess with you he will be on their ass in a hot second



  * Basically, he may hover but he won’t realize it since he’s treating you the same way as always



  * It’s up to you as well to decide the fate of who hurt you



  * If you want them dead, he’ll go do it in a heartbeat



  * If you want them beaten, he’ll go do it in a heartbeat



  * If you want them threatened, he’ll go do it in a heartbeat



  * If you don’t want anything done, he’ll just keep an eye on you and make sure you are faring well



  * When he’s not at camp he’ll have Hosea, John, or one of the ladies keep an eye on you



  * He makes sure that you know you can bother him for anything, he may be grumpy about it but he’ll do it just for you



  * If you’re having nightmares or just can’t sleep you can sleep on his cot and he’ll stay with you until you do fall asleep



  * If nothing works to make you feel better you bet your ass he’ll take you with him, on rides to town just to get you out and about



  * His last resort is letting you see his journal- That’s how you know this boy genuinely cares about you because no one touches the journal



  * “People are not so kind. But you are. What I’m tryin’ to say is don’t let that bastard/bitch put out your light. I care ‘bout ya.”



**Charles Smith-**

  * He would be the most understanding like Hosea



  * Would make sure that you are in a safe space mentally before he allows you to vent



  * Will reassure you that you are safe no matter what but he will want to get back at this person



  * It usually goes against his code for killing but he cares about you and no one deserves to get hurt like that so he will take time out of his day (probably go gather Arthur) and go and kill this person



  * Whether you wanted that or not he would have convinced you this person would probably have another person to prey on soon enough



  * Speaking of, he will remind you that you are not a victim but a survivor



  * He’ll be there for you all the way



  * If you need some company he’s there for you even if you don’t want to talk



  * Charles can and will be your rock if you need it



  * He’ll help pick you up and depending on if it’s okay with you, tell a selective few what happened so they can also help you



  * It may be cheesy but I can see Charles in this scenario making you say positive things about yourself in order to ward away the negative thoughts



  * “Repeat after me. I am a strong woman. I am resilient. I am a tiger.”



  * May or may not be making fun of Mr. Pearson at the last one in order to get you to laugh



  * Either way, he’ll make sure you to feed you positive lines almost every day



  * If you need to get out he’ll take you on nature rides and remind you out beautiful the world is despite how cruel the people are



  * He won’t exactly hover but he will be constantly glancing your way at camp to make sure you are all good



  * Tells you venting is actually good without needing to hear the advice



  * I forgot to mention it in the others but, all these males will make sure you know self-defense. They give you tips and tricks with each weapon of their choice that way no one will mess with you again



  * You can always rely on Charles to give you good advice though. Understands that sometimes you just need someone to rely on so you know you’re not alone



  * “I know you. You are strong and beautiful. Don’t give anyone the power to doubt yourself. Only you have that power.”



**John Marston-**

  * Is fucking awkward when it comes to this kind of thing



  * He will 100% see red as soon as you tell him and no matter what no one but Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea can stop him from going after the person who hurt you (and those three will join him tbh)



  * He is not the best to talk to about this so he’s okay if you just need the company



  * May take you to a saloon and get you a drink or two just to ease you, will not give you more



  * Honestly, I see John as completely awkward and not knowing what to do for this situation. He’s at a loss and if the problem (the person) has been dealt with wouldn’t know how to help you



  * He would go ask the girls how to cheer you up or make you feel better, go to Hosea would be a better option and would finally just ask you what you need and how so you don’t get stuck in your PTSD



  * Though he may understand but not in the way that is relatable. He’ll understand the nightmares and such but he won’t understand if you fear that person because his situations have always been near death



  * He will desperately try to understand you though



  * Will send Jack your way if that kid can cheer you up



  * “Well fuck, y’know I always have your back. Just- I um don’t let ‘em get to you.”



**Javier Escuella-**

  * This man would have no idea what to say at first



  * It’ll take him a minute to register before he asks if he can hug you- mostly to reassure himself that you are physically safe



  * Once that is done and over he will get straight to business and ask what you need



  * Murdering the person would cross his mind tbh but he’s too focused on you that he won’t ask till much later



  * If you need to clear your mind he’ll take you fishing, show you how to fish and have Hosea come along so it’s all positive vibes



  * He’ll write some songs and lullabies for you and serenade you to show you how much he cares



  * I honestly think Javi bottles everything up when it comes to himself so he’ll be more than happy to talk to you about your PTSD or share stories and even his own past if he deems it right by you



  * ~~He would gut whoever you want like a fish for you btw~~



  * “Hermosa, you’re strength inspires me”



  * And it truly does



  * It takes a lot of guts to admit and accept what’s happened and even more to want to reach out for help



  * Javier would admire that and remind you whenever you need to hear it



**Sean Macguire-**

  * Ahaha if you thought John or Dutch had a short fuse for this- The minute he finds out he’s already spouting nonsense of them meeting their demise



  * And if you allow it or they are not dead he will surely make them have a terrible death



  * He would risk getting caught by bounty hunters again if that were the case



  * As for comforting you, this boy doesn’t exactly know how to do that



  * He laughs off his own traumatic experience so he’d probably be trying to get you to crack a smile or drink with him



  * ~~Homeboy would try and get you to kill some bloody people for the fun of it ngl~~



  * Hopefully, his energy will rub off on you



  * I don’t really see him as the sitting down type but if he cares about you he is more than willing to listen to you and also more than willing to give you unwanted advice and a shite ton of his opinions



  * “Yer fuckin’ priceless. No mutherfucker hassa right to touch ye.”



  * He will end the speech with something gory I bet



*I was going to add Keiran and Lenny but I ran out of ideas but I hope the lovely lads I did write and their reactions/comfort help anyone who needs it


	16. Reader Getting into a Fight (Arthur, Dutch, John) Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: hi! can you do a headcanon for john, arthur, and dutch with a reader who gets into a nasty fight with someone at a bar or another person at camp? i love your writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 19, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190914463994/hi-can-you-do-a-headcanon-for-john-arthur-and)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence, just a smidge suggestive lmao

**Arthur Morgan-**

  * Chances are the both of you went to go get a drink and relax before heading back to camp


  * Just like him, you would have to develop patience for drunkards but the minute someone says something you don’t like that crosses the line, it’s going down


  * Arthur will immediately jump in as your backup


  * The aftermath of the fight is what really gets up as the both of you are kicked out of the saloon


  * He will make sure you are all good


  * If you are his significant He won’t lie, he will be very turned on if you gave the fight all you got


  * He will be slightly shocked for the most part


  * Will make you lean against one of the horses as he wipes any blood off your face, check your hands, any other injuries, etc


  * “Remind me not to get on yer bad side. Ya got a nasty (right/left) hook”


  * May bring this up multiple times if it was that impressive or if he wants to tease you the next time you go to a saloon



**Dutch Van Der Linde-**

  * Since he’s at the camp most of the time, that’s where your fight will take place


  * ~~It would be to defend his honor and faith~~


  * Seriously though, it would probably be either at Shady Belle or Beaver Hollow when everyone is at their low and the nasty fight takes place


  * Most likely someone said something and you were just at your limit but unlike the others, you don’t hold back


  * Thus, you win the fight but at a very bloody cost


  * Dutch will have a word for you if you are still very loyal to him and he actually knows it


  * If you are his significant other it will most definitely stroke his ego


  * ~~You have woo’d him~~


  * If it’s at Shady Bell, he’ll help you clean up


  * If it’s at Beaver Hollow you may have to clean yourself up after he congratulates you on the win and reminds you to keep that faith you have for him



**John Marston-**

  * For him, I think you would need to be at a saloon while he is at camp because his temper is much quicker than the other two and he would help beat the living daylights out of whoever laid a finger on you


  * Show up bloodied and injured and he will be physically seething but he won’t make you talk unless you want to


  * I headcanon that John ~~much like Arthur~~ gets into bar fights often so he knows how to take care of those injuries and he’d help you without really thinking about it


  * If he was there? That’s a whole different story


  * He’d hold back on whatever person is pissing you off but the moment you explode?


  * Oh bring it on


  * He’s fighting with you, getting all that pent-up frustration out and after it all, it would be a good laugh with him


  * If you are his partner


  * He will be damn proud


  * If the adrenaline is still rushing through his veins he will most definitely want to take you to a more secluded area




	17. Dutch with a super affectionate s/o (Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Do you think we can get some super fluffy Dutch HCs? With a reader who is super affectionate and tender hearted, maybe people around camp are just shocked because whenever they seem them together Dutch is always smiling or laughing? (Can be sfw or nsfw whatever you wanna do!) Thank you!! 💖💘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 25, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/610957601872756736/do-you-think-we-can-get-some-super-fluffy-dutch)
> 
> Dutch Van Der Linde x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary) 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Nsft, This is totally an AU where Molly found a better life before meeting the gang lmao

Oh heck ya. Let me just *chucks whatever I wrote at you* Anyway, I hope I did this request justice!

* * *

**SFW:**

  * Honestly, everyone would be impressed



  * Hosea and Arthur would be the ones in mild shock since Dutch is a Casanova



  * But no, instead of you being wrapped around his finger it’s the other way around



  * ~~You are the little seductress/male temptress~~



  * It is like Dutch melts whenever you go up to him and hold his hand or hug him



  * The gang, unfortunately for them, do sometimes witness your more intimate moments and to their surprise, it’s like Dutch forgets everyone



  * Honestly, the trio of sweet gals Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Karen would always be watching and admiring the love you two share



  * ~~Johnny boy would be jealous “Abigail we could have that if-“~~



  * Hosea and Grimshaw would be the happiest for you



  * While there are a few who probably don’t appreciate any given PDA from your absent mind, they won’t say anything about it



  * Especially since Dutch has never once yelled or gotten angry with you, honestly, a miracle to them since with previous partners there would be quite an amount of quarrels



  * They appreciate you for making their boss always in a better mood



  * As for Dutch and what he thinks?



  * He would be in absolute awe that someone as sweet as you exist



  * Your gentle touch and kind words always leave him breathless and somehow he forgets how to be charismatic around you



  * Sounds impossible, right?



  * But with this kind of partner, I feel like things would’ve taken a different direction in the game. Since Molly fed into his ego, this type of partner would make him stick to his original morals and code that he had (that the others approved of) before things went south



  * Anyway, yes, Dutch would still feel like he can still do things especially with you on his side



  * Your constant reminder of kindness would have dramatically kept him in line



**NSFT** :

  * Now we know Dutch has never been touch-starved with the number of women he’s been with



  * But with this type of partner, he would drink up their touch as if he has never experienced it before



  * You would end up being a gentle top, and of course, he would help you in case you get too nervous but for the most part, you are a bottom



  * Usually, he’d be the one taking care of you and would definitely have a praise kink for this type of partner- and would definitely be a giver instead of a receiver (This would be the opposite if you had a more non-caring personality)



  * He would live off just your moans and praises if he could



  * Your gentle touch on any part of his body sets a fire within him



  * Because you are the affectionate type, things can get heat up rather fast, and the gang will definitely notice



  * If you get on their nerves, they will ruin your moment and beg you to go get a room at a hotel or something



  * So if this were the case Dutch will honor their request and take you to a hotel, but you won’t be able to walk when you come back- which won’t be for a few days



  * Dutch is a rough lover so with this partner type I can see him constantly trying to keep himself in check during sex



  * He may have his moments where he just loses himself in ecstasy and marks you with a few love bites or bruises but the second you cry out in pain he will reel himself back and be even gentler



  * With this partner type, he would like any position that allows himself to see your face




	18. Fear (Lenny One Shot) Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: That did help with the comfort ask thank you clearing that up for me. Um may I get hc or scenario for a male reader that tries to keep his relationship with Lenny private because he's been traumatized for coming out years prior? There can be a solution or just comfort from the gang I just need to feel valid rn thnx if you do this Ro ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 28, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/611221493686419456/that-did-help-with-the-comfort-ask-thank-you)
> 
> Lenny Summers x Male!Reader
> 
> Warnings: **mentions of past verbal/physical abuse, mentions of past homophobia** , angst for a hot second, but then a fluff I promise
> 
> *I mention an American poet in here named Walt Whitman. Our father of free verse. He has constantly been presumed as gay because of some of his works such as in the Leaves of Grass and honestly, I just thought it was a nice touch since he lived from 1819-1892. (I totally have not read this dude’s works. I’m just a nerd when it comes to literature and recall a class discussion.)
> 
> Words: 1,890

Of course Love. You are valid and I hope you are in a safe spot. I did base this trauma after some past experiences I have heard over the years or things I’ve seen from media so I hope that it okay. I just want you to know that you are loved and I would fight the world for you.

For everyone else who needs to hear it, you are also valid and loved.

~~Why do I end up turning things into one-shots?~~

* * *

Guard duty is extremely boring. Or right now it is. The only thing that is saving you from dying of boredom is the occasional squirrel or birds making movement. Not even a carriage is heard from your post and there is usually a gunshot or two heard from the road to Rhodes.

“Sleeping on the job?” Lenny’s teasing voice, that took you completely by surprise, makes you come alive.

A lazy smile forms on your face as you say, “Never.”

You take a glance around, making sure the coast is clear, before placing a chaste kiss on Lenny’s cheek. Lenny immediately reaches for your hands and both of you look at each other content. You relish in moments like this.

“(Name),” Lenny’s voice breaks the comfortable silence.

You give him your full attention as he goes on. “I know that we said our relationship is secret, but I’ve been thinking… I want to tell the gang soon.”

The good atmosphere comes crashing down around you as you slowly begin to fill up with panic. Your face is emotionless as you let your hands fall from his and rest at your sides. He senses the drastic change in your mood and is quick to continue on his thought.

“Now, we don’t have to anytime soon. I just thought it would be kinda good to get it out there. We’ve kept it secret for two months already- I guess I’m just tired of having to sneak around,” Lenny explains.

He reaches for your hand only for you to pull away abruptly. The flash of hurt doesn’t go unnoticed by you and you feel the guilt flood through your system. He plasters on a smile anyway.

“Just think about it (Name). I can tell you don’t wanna talk about it right now so I won’t force you. Uh- I’ll see you later.” He tries to go in for a kiss but stops immediately as he sees you tense up.

Before he can show the hurt once more, he leaves. You feel like you’ve been punched in the gut. Everything feels heavy as his words go through your mind. All the past pain and panic feels like it’s setting you on fire.

“Fuck this I need a drink,” You say to yourself.

**~*~**

“Thanks, Arthur! I really just needed someone to talk to,” Lenny states as he takes another drink of his beer.

The saloon is crowded at this hour but it makes good for talking normally then. The bottom of the saloon is packed so Arthur and Lenny lean against the railing on the upper level.

Arthur chuckles. “Yer lucky I came back to camp or you would’ve had to suffer from someone else. Let me guess… Is this ‘bout yer boyfriend?” Arthur asks bluntly since he already had a few drinks himself.

Lenny has only been sipping on his beer, being too consumed by the worry he feels. However, upon hearing Arthur’s guess, he lets out a gasp.

“What are you talking about?”

Arthur snorts as he states, “It ain’t that much of a secret, well to me anyway. You are acting how you were when you were sweet on Jenny. So shoot.”

“Well, I’ve been wanting to tell everyone since we made it official ‘bout two months ago but he… Doesn’t seem to want to? I don’t know if he’s ashamed of me or anything but I get the feeling that something deeper is going on-“

Arthur cuts Lenny off as he points down below them. Lenny follows the direction only to see his boyfriend looking rather troubled with the gentle Hosea. “Looks like you can go find out. C’mon kid, I’ll go with ya. Just follow my lead.”

“Oh Arthur, I think this is a bad idea.” He follows Arthur anyway.

**~*~**

After a shot and getting a beer ready, you finally turn to the patient Hosea. He’s always all ears as he waits for you to speak about your problems. He’s used to this and you’re used to this. He is the father you never had, the father you wished you had.

“Hosea, thank you for taking me here,” You start your voice loud so Hosea can hear you.

It didn’t bother you at all that the place was filled with raucous men and working girls. No, whenever you were with Hosea, his presence just always made your worry disappear unless of course, it was a job. Whenever you feel like you have no one on your side you are able to go to him.

“I- Lenny and I are dating.”

Hosea smiles. “I know.”

Before you can ask how or anything else Hosea continues with a light-hearted tone. “I’ve known for a while. I’m not as dumb as the others and thanks to my age you can see love miles away. You and he are dating so what’s the problem?”

It takes a lot to admit this. Especially in this time and age when a male shows weakness, it’s usually considered pathetic. However, with your father figure sitting right here completely non-judgmental, the words fly right out of your mouth.

“I’m scared.”

All Hosea does is nod as he waits for you to continue. The wall you’ve set up so high is slowly crumbling down.

“I… Before I joined Dutch’s gang I was living with my family. They were considered high class which is why I had no problem stealing from them before I ran away on my 18th birthday. Anyway, this was a few years prior to that. I realized that I… simply wasn’t attracted to women. I told them this and my father’s reaction was to set up an arranged marriage with a gal from another wealthy family,” You explain.

You pause only to drink some of our beer. All this has been holding you back and finally bringing it up to Hosea is making you feel a bit better. You continue your story.

“The disgusted look my father gave me was enough to shut me up for a while. Well, until the first meeting with the girl. I started to not act like myself. I begged my mother who was heartbroken that her only son wasn’t perfect, to do something. ‘Course she didn’t. Just stopped talking to me unless it was ‘bout the wedding. The one thing I did enjoy doing there was reading. I read like crazy and one time my pops saw me reading but it must’ve been the last straw from my behavior because he burned the literature. Told me I shouldn’t be reading such filth.”

Hosea pipes up with a question, “What was it?”

“A collection of poems by Whitman. _Leaves of Grass*_ ,” The smile on your face is small.

Hosea smiles as he reassures you. “I borrowed a few of his works from Dutch. Interesting stuff. Dutch would love to talk about Whitman’s views of transcendentalism and realism. Beware if you do that though, he may talk the whole day. Though the works you referred to… I suppose your pa didn’t much like them.”

You give him a sad smile.

“You would be correct,” You say taking a shaky breath in before continuing, “After finding out I read the poems he grew beyond bitter to me. Eventually, he just snapped after I refused to talk to my fiancé. He paid some of his friends to beat me up on the way home. They would’ve killed me instead if it weren’t for a passerby.”

You seem to be done talking. Hosea can feel the relief but strong sad emotions coming from you. His eyes flicker a bit around the room before he speaks again.

“You said this was years ago. How did you cope after that?” He asks now curious about your mental state.

You laugh. It wasn’t a good laugh.

“I pretended to be in love with my fiancé. I acted like the son they wanted until my 18th birthday. The wedding was supposed to take place a week after on her own birthday but I just left,” You reply a bit stuck in your head.

Hosea knows this and he asks, “And now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Now you seem scared to tell everyone at camp about you and Lenny. From what I’ve heard your parents are frankly shit. They didn’t really love you but the idea of you representing them as a proper man. Well, I’m telling you, right now, that you are a proper man. You are a good man. You deserve to feel happy and not scared. You know that everyone at camp will be happy for you and Lenny. They don’t care about things like that, that you two are both men. I don’t care. I’m just happy to see you both happy,” Hosea states.

He places his hand on your shoulder and the warm energy radiating off of him makes you want to cry. He’s so genuine and knows his words are true.

“I, for one, don’t care. Though, it was obvious to me anyway. ‘Sorry to hear ‘bout what happened but don’t think that we’d do that to ya,” A voice behind you states.

You turn around to see Arthur with a big grin on his face. Lenny is beside him just staring at you with a bit of wonder. Instead of having a negative reaction to these eavesdroppers, you start laughing, this time completely happy.

“Arthur, how the hell did you manage to eavesdrop in your state?” You question.

He growls but answers, “I ain’t drunk. I’m just tipsy boy. Now go on get out of here. Both of ya.”

He pushes you into Lenny and you look back at Hosea. He gives you a nod before he makes Arthur sit down by him. Both men are a blessing. You turn to face your lover who just takes your hand, rather gently and for the first time with others around, you don’t pull away.

Lenny leads you outside and you stop him from going to the horse. To his absolute surprise and happiness, you give him a peck in public.

“C’mon, let’s head back to camp before it gets too dark. Y’know I don’t like these townsfolk and history,” You murmur.

Lenny catches the tone and gets on his horse. As you start the short ride back to camp he says, “We can take your time telling them. If I’d known ‘bout your past I wouldn’t’ have been so pushy.”

“You’re not mad that I didn’t talk to you ‘bout it?” You question feeling just a tad guilty.

Lenny states, “Not at all. I’m happy that it wasn’t me who did something. I was worried you were scared to be with me. I had an idea it was all ‘bout an experience gone wrong. Listen (Name), you need to know that I love and care for you deeply. We can take all the time in the world to come out if that’s what you want.”

You glance at him and smile. He’s been so understanding throughout all this. It feels as if your heart can burst any second. Shaking your head you give him your final reply with full confidence.

“Nah, I believe what Hosea and Arthur said. No one in the gang will treat me like that. We can come out together as an item. And Lenny? I love you too.”


	19. First Friend (Micah Bell One Shot) Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi Ro. Awesome to see someone new and so talented at writing join the rdr2 community! Could i please request a one shot with micah x female reader (platonic relationship), where they have been good friends for a while, and instead of arthur getting taken by the o'driscolls it was micah. And when micah returns to camp the reader takes care of him, just pure fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 1, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/611452048681172992/hi-ro-awesome-to-see-someone-new-and-so-talented)
> 
> Micah Bell x Female!Reader (Platonic Relationship)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, mentions of past violence/blood, Micah being Micah but this time we enjoy it lmao, AU where Micah isn’t the rat and actually was genuine with wanting better things for the gang
> 
> Words: 1,284

This? This is a golden gem of a request and I loved doing it! I hope it came out to your liking Hon!

So honestly I have no clue how long Arthur was kidnapped but it wasn’t long since he was bleeding like crazy so we’re going go for two or three days in this one-shot

> I was highly inspired by the scene with Ola and Adam from Sex Education if anyone has seen that lol

~~We love platonic relationships in this house.~~

* * *

It’s been two long days since Dutch, Arthur, and Micah went to meet with Colm O’Driscoll. Dutch and Arthur came back in one piece, saying that they needed another meeting so Dutch and Colm can sort out their feelings.

Of course, your stomach has been in knots since Micah hasn’t come back. The asshole always comes back if he’s the one who set things up. Dutch and Arthur don’t seem too worried since he started to ride with them back before he changed his destination.

In all honesty, you are hoping he’s drunk at a saloon or something. The two of you have become very close and you wouldn’t know what to do without the jerk around. The other gals would usually tease you about your “man” since he’s only really gentle with you and a tame asshole with others.

Thankfully, the guys can see that you and Micah are not and will never be in a relationship. No, what you and Micah have is something entirely special on its own. For once you feel like you have a friend that cares about you in a different way than most friends. Some can even say you are best friends.

However, the way he cares about you is different. He doesn’t like to show it in front of everyone. He would rather tease you about your problems and such but in the end, he always comes through for you. You found that out the hard way when someone mistook you for a working girl one time and ended up being rough and demanding to you.

Micah may have put a stop to his life instead of just knocking the daylights out of him like any normal guy. Sure, any of the other guys would’ve done the same but it was different with Micah. He didn’t hesitate for even a second the moment he felt you were being disrespected. He’d rather they be dead than to give them another chance to apologize and make their life scarce.

Either way, it left an impression on you. That Micah is, in fact, a good guy even though he tries to hide it behind all that toxic and vulgar behavior.

So, usually, his absence wouldn’t bother you but with the importance of meeting up with Colm O’Driscoll himself and the fact that they had to meet up again? Well, it worried you.

“You shouldn’t be worryin’ yer pretty little head off. You look like a dotting wife. Micah can take care of himself,” Arthur says, his voice bringing you out of your thoughts.

You took a glance at him to see that he’s more worried about you worrying for Micah. Of course, the two still didn’t get along but it’s been at least better since Micah has been trying to put in more of an effort thanks to your friendship.

You nod your head and murmur, “I know. It’s just that… He’s a damn fool.”

“See, you’re starting to sound like Abigail and how she is with John,” Arthur states with laughter.

You groan and your cheeks burn slightly from the embarrassment. “Arthur shut your mouth before I hit you,” You mumble.

He laughs again about to apologize when his whole body freezes. You look at him, wondering why he stopped all of a sudden when you follow his line of sight. Your eyes widen upon seeing Baylock carrying a hunched over figure on him, no doubt your beloved friend, Micah Bell.

“Micah?” Your voice is timid and laced with fear.

Hearing your voice, Arthur snaps out of it and calls for more help. Dutch, Grimshaw, and Bill come over to help the barely conscious but groaning man off his horse. His shoulder looks awful and his clothing is caked with dirt and blood.

“Dutch- They ambushed me… The… O’Driscolls… They were gonna betray us-“ That is all Micah is able to say before he passes out.

You can see the fury in Dutch’s eyes as he orders the men to carry Micah wherever Grimshaw wants him. You quickly offer your cot since Micah doesn’t really have a good place to sleep. They take him straight there and the men are ordered to leave while you stay and help Miss Grimshaw with whatever she needs.

It takes a while but eventually she has him all patched up.

“I think you will be more than enough to take care of him. He ain’t allowed off his feet until the wound heals completely. We don’t wanna chance any infection or fever. You know what to do?” Grimshaw questions me.

You nod your head, having been her “assistant” over the years with our gang. Your stare remains focused on the unconscious man. Her expression softens and she pats your back gently before she leaves, making sure to leave the needed materials for you.

That’s how the next few days went. Changing the bandages on his wounds, disinfecting them, making sure the stitches were fine, and keeping any fever at bay. Thankfully, one night, as you begin to doze off in a chair, a bit hunched over the bed, he wakes up.

It’s a groan and a few curses before you feel a large hand land on your head. That is what wakes you fully up. You sit up now alarmed before you glare at the smirking injured cowboy. He seems too content with this picture.

“You really that worried for me that yer letting me bleed and sweat all over yer bed?” He questions the amusement in his voice.

You quickly hit is uninjured shoulder and grumble, “Don’t be a jackass, Micah. I really was worried sick.”

“Probably the only one then… Thanks, Sweetheart. Oh, we might as well get married if yer letting me in yer bed,” Micah states watching for your reaction.

You remain expressionless for a moment before both of you start laughing. You more than him since he coughs quite a few times. “I’ll only marry ya if I’m that desperate,” You state moving the bandage on his shoulder to check the wound.

He watches with slight curiosity as he bites back the urge to say something vulgar. His gaze goes to the bottle on your makeshift nightstand and he goes to reach for it.

“Micah you need to get sleep, not drunk,” You say softly taking the bottle away from him.

He rolls his eyes and mumbles, “I think I am fine doing whatever the hell I want.”

“Nope. You are listening to me these next few days. I’m not letting my friend die on my watch by some stupid infection because he wouldn’t listen to me,” You say mumbling under your breath.

He caught all of it and it still amazes him that you refer to him as your friend. He would never ever like ever admit it out loud but it does give his heart a bit of warmth. However, he isn’t good at his poker face when he’s in pain and with you.

You catch the grateful small smile on his face and ask, “What is it?”

“Nothing. I could get used to you dotting on me.”

You groan and say, “Arthur said I looked like dotting wife earlier too. Well, we need to change our dynamic a bit. May-“

He blocks you out until finally, you seem to pass out after making sure he has everything. His gaze remains on your sleeping face and his thoughts are at peace at the reminder that you really do see him as a friend. No one has ever seen him like that before let along admit it. It’s refreshing and he would be damned if he ever let anything happen to you, his first willing friend.


	20. Male s/o Saves their Live (Micah, Kieran, Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: hey idk if i sent this already or if i just thought about sending this but if you have the time i'd love some reactions from Micah, Kieran and Bill for a male s/o that saves their life! (but dies in the process cause we sad out here) angst ofc. big fan of your stuff so far, keep up the good work Mrs. Smith 🐝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 8, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/612058237182918656/hey-idk-if-i-sent-this-already-or-if-i-just)
> 
> Warnings: Angst and death

~~Dear, sweet, anon, Ily (It still astonishes me that some of y’all really will indulge me with the Mrs. Smith name. Making my heart all happy)~~

Anyway, here you go, Hon! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Micah Bell-**

  * Since this man isn’t the type to hold a relationship, having a male significant other would mean you meant the world to him


  * Your death most likely would’ve been saving him from something stupid he was doing


  * Going out for a drink and he starts a fight? Probably


  * Going out to try and bring some peace but really just starts a fight? Perhaps


  * Just assume you saved his life as a consequence from one of his stupid behaviors


  * If you were with him, you knew the risks, and you most definitely died happy knowing that you protected him


  * On the other hand, Micah will be crushed


  * He won’t show it at the camp, he’ll act like your death means nothing to him and may even vile your name


  * However, if someone else talks shit about you he will start a fight with them


  * I imagine that your brave death would be his breaking point and there would be absolutely no return or salvation for him


  * He would be more withdrawn from camp than he usually is and more vicious towards other people


  * I do think he would avoid your grave at all costs and try to ignore the connection you guys had, the life you lived



**Kieran Duffy-**

  * This poor sweet male would absolutely be devastated


  * He already thinks his life isn’t worth that much even if he doesn’t want to die but you, his loving partner, sacrificing yourself for him?


  * The image of your death would forever be burned into his mind


  * All the blood seeping from your body and yet you still kept that charming smile on your face


  * He would be so depressed and honestly, I can see him ending up like Sadie, minus the whole I’ll murder everyone attitude


  * No, he would toughen the heck up after a long hell-like trip through grief


  * Though your death may make him tougher, he will also visit your grave constantly


  * Surprisingly Arthur (or Mary-Beth) would have to be the one to drag him away


  * One of them would have to give a speech like this “Y’know he wouldn’t want you living like this. He would want you thriving.”


  * It will take him a forever but eventually, he’ll listen to their words and realize that his grief his holding him back, that you wouldn’t want him to be stuck in this constant state of sadness all the time


  * He will eventually move on, but he will never-ever forget you and your brave sacrifice


  * The next partner he has, they will know all about you, and even if not having known you, will be so grateful that you were that selfless for Kieran



**Bill Williamson-**

  * Okay so with Bill I do think he is gay or at least bisexual in the game from how many times they hint at it. So with that, he wouldn’t be “out” since he seems to be almost nervous about it even though the gang hints at knowing already


  * With that said, your relationship with him would have been a secret (we all know that the gang would know of it but wouldn’t say anything for Bill’s wishes)


  * And your death?


  * He would be pissed at first, swearing at your reckless and stupid behavior


  * He thinks your life is more valuable than his so he would be so, so, angry before of course going for the bottle like he usually does


  * He’s the one who will be quick to anger when your name is mentioned but also will be the most normal compared to the other two


  * He doesn’t bring you up at all unless someone else is remembering the past around the campfire


  * He mourns your death but not overly, though it is obvious it affects him by how much drinking he does


  * And every time he closes his eyes or goes to sleep he sees you or wakes up from the way you died, saving him, probably from something that could’ve been prevented


  * Thinking about you and your death pains him but eventually, he will just start to remember the good times and drink in your name




	21. Arthur Comforts Reader with Past Assault Scenario (Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Uh I saw your "comfort fem reader who has experienced an assault" request and Im wondering if I could get a scenario instead but with Arthur and a male reader ? like I'f you know /that/ one encounter Arthur has with a creepo arther could be comforting and helpful to m!r since no one helped him thank you ro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 9, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/612131051233574912/uh-i-saw-your-comfort-fem-reader-who-has)
> 
> Arthur Morgan X Male!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Angst, PTSD, Mentions of past sexual assault, fluff/comfort
> 
> Words: 886

Unfortunately, I do know the encounter you are talking about. I ran into him on my first playthrough and was in shock that it was a thing. ~~I thought I was getting robbed but no~~ I honestly think it is a “good” (honestly traumatizing though) encounter to bring awareness that this kind of thing happens to males too but sad that Arthur does end up bottling it in or gets all grumpy when Bill brings it up.

Either way, I did enjoy writing this for comfort and I love that Arthur would want to help in this situation. The relationship here can be taken as platonic or romantic and _there will be solid and dumb advice_.

Once again let me remind you all, that you are all so worthy, so loved, and valuable.

* * *

The first thing you notice when you jolt awake is how uncomfortably sweaty you are. The slightly cold air brings some relief as you realize it is still nighttime. That you are under a tent and can hear the snores of the fellow gang members.

Sitting up, you wince upon remembering the nightmare you just had. The disgust and anger become strong as you stand up and go look for a bottle of alcohol. Anything to not remember that terrible hellish nightmare.

The campfire flames illuminate the drunk passed out faces near it.

You huff and go for one of their long-forgotten bottles. However, you freeze upon seeing a tired-looking Arthur watching. He offers an exhausted smile.

“What are you doing up (Name)?” His weary voice reaches your ears.

The phantom touches you feel from your nightmare make you sick to your stomach. You hunch over ready for any sort of sickness to come out but instead, you just remain that way. Arthur comes up and gently pats your back to try and help.

“You good?” He questions after a minute.

You shake your head and stand up straight. It is obvious you weren’t from the immediate latch your mouth has on the bottle. You take a few gulps before you look at the tired man. The scowl on his face grows as does the worry in his eyes.

“Y’know if you need to talk, I’m all ears.”

You grumble, “It’s stupid.”

“If it’s making you cry it ain’t stupid.”

You’re crying? The thought makes your cheeks warm-up in embarrassment and the anger for your past assailant grow. Arthur sighs as he starts to walk off. He pauses slightly to look back at you.

“C’mon. Let’s go for a walk.”

He heads for a small trail that leads just a bit away from camp. You follow desperate to ignore these stupid thoughts and feelings. Once only the moon illuminates the surrounding areas, Arthur stops walking.

He turns to you but is patient in letting you gather your thoughts.

“Stupid nightmare,” You murmur.

He says nothing as he waits for you to continue. Upon not seeing any kind of judgment come from him, you do continue, your voice shaking with anger and slight fear. The hesitance was the first thing he heard until you continued and your confidence in him grew.

“I woke up from a goddamn nightmare. Something happened to me quite a while ago. It’s stupid because I’m a grown-ass man who got hurt. I got hurt real bad. It’s stupid because I should’ve prevented it or something. I should be over it, but I’m not. I just want these feelings to go away, this goddamn fear I feel-“

You choke up and stop talking. The tears are coming out strong now and Arthur heaves out a sigh. He was confused for a moment before he recognized those feelings.

“Someone hurt you?” It comes out more like a question but it is the answer.

The nod you give makes him sigh again. No one was there for him when it happened. In fact, he got made fun of at the suggestion of thanks to Bill. The least he can do is provide the much-needed comfort no one showed him.

“Those feelings don’t go away… Or they haven’t for me,” He starts.

Once you realize that he’s admitting something similar happened to him, you are all ears. You are desperate for the feeling of not being alone.

He continues. “I got taken advantage of too. Was stupid of me. Could’ve prevented it too I bet but I didn’t. A guy from a swamp knocked me out and did some pretty vulgar stuff. He’s dead now. I went back and fed him to the alligators. It should make me feel better but it doesn’t.”

Arthur stops talking for a second and looks at you. You are in shock that even Arthur went through something like this. You ask, “How do you feel better ‘bout it? How do you get the nightmares to stop?”

“Time. It may seem stupid but time heals wounds. It could take a lifetime or a week but it will happen. Everyone is different. For me, I try to ignore it. It doesn’t stop the nightmares. Knowing that I could be that vulnerable ‘course hurts but it happened… And I’m rambling. Listen, you gotta find what works for you. You ended up venting to me. I haven’t done that because it ain’t my style. Venting may work for you and I will always be ears. We can get drunk if you want. Or go and feed the alligators the person who hurt you. Maybe get Hosea’s input. We can try a few things, see what works best,” Arthur finally states.

You nod and fall silent. He groans a little bit before adding in, “ _What happened to us, it doesn’t make us any less of a man._ We ain’t like those cowards who did that shit. You ain’t alone in this.”

You are still angry and hurt but that’s too be expected. Right now you feel a lot better after talking to Arthur. You feel confident in confiding in him.

Arthur puts his hand on your shoulder and states with a smile, “I am proud of you for at least talking to someone ‘bout this.


	22. Arthur and Dutch moments (Platonic and Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: HC for some cute Dutch x Arthur moments if you do those 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/612432671925256192/hc-for-some-cute-dutch-x-arthur-moments-if-you-do)
> 
> Dutch Van Der Linde x Arthur Morgan
> 
> Warnings: Fluff

Here you go, Hon! These are short but I did a platonic and romantic version!

I’m not totally satisfied with this but this all I could come up with for them!

* * *

**Platonic Version:**

  * Dutch always makes sure that Arthur has everything he needs and wants if the camp can afford since Arthur does so much for the gang



  * It is sort of similar to Arthur, he makes sure that Dutch doesn’t need anything if he is about to head off for a mission



  * Dutch always keeps an eye or hear open for when Arthur comes back to camp, it just makes him full of relief knowing that one of his most trusted friends have returned home safe



  * If Arthur’s been away from camp for a long while he’ll usually bring something back for his boss, probably a fancy book (Dutch will be grateful even if he always has read the book)



  * The two have late-night discussions about the future and what is to come and end up reminiscing about the old times when Arthur first joined up with Hosea and Dutch



  * When things are tense or bored around camp the two may occasionally go on their little mission or mini-vacation, sometimes Hosea or John join in as the original gang



  * Since Dutch taught Arthur how to read and write, Arthur will try and fail to understand the more complicated books but it always makes Dutch happy that he tries



  * If the gang didn’t fall to pieces I can see Arthur letting Dutch take a look at his journal only for a few minutes



**Romantic Version:**

  * If these two were involved romantically things around camp would be a little bit different



  * For example, I can see Dutch definitely playing favorites, so Arthur would be getting more missions or the less boring ones, or be able to slack off around camp if he so desired



  * However, I can also see Arthur pushing Dutch to interact with the camp in different ways



  * Not like a leader but like one of them, as an equal, so he would have Dutch do the little things around camp instead of being the leader and planning the main heists



  * However, if these two were involved romantically I can see their fights being more frequent than Dutch and Molly’s relationship



  * Both men are stubborn so the fights can get nasty but making up after the arguments will always be worth it



  * It’d be Dutch that apologizes first since Arthur can go weeks without being at camp or if Arthur feels like the argument was stupid he will apologize just for the sake of moving on



  * The two will arrange gifts or a night out away from camp in order to move past it



  * Sketches of Dutch can be found in Arthur’s journal



  * Since they are involved romantically and whenever Dutch needs a pick-me-up he’ll ask Arthur about the journal to which Arthur shows him the sketches




	23. Charles Reacting to a Male Friend Crushing on Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hello fellow Charles lover may I get some headcanons for Charles with a male friend who obviously has a crush on him and whatnot? How would Charles react and the gang when they come out? Thanks if you do ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 15, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/612669214069800960/hello-fellow-charles-lover-may-i-get-some)
> 
> Charles Smith x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: Just pure fluff

We Charles Smith lovers must unite and appreciate the King of kindness lmao

I hope you enjoy this Hon!

* * *

  * Charles would be oblivious at first since he’s used to only women staring at him with interest



  * It would take a long while before he either catches on or someone close to him like Arthur or John points it out (Maybe Sean but Charles would be disappointed in himself if the Irish boy realized it before he himself did)



  * Charles is considered a Casanova and he states he wants to settle down with a woman, but I believe that he could fall for anyone. That it matters to him what is on the inside of a person rather than looks and gender



  * Either way, after he either finds out that you like him or has it pointed out to him, his initial response will be shock



  * He didn’t really think that someone, a friend, would like him that way



  * After his shock he’ll finally pick up on all the little hints and behaviors you do that indicate you really like him



  * And he finds them cute



  * He’ll probably wait a while until you gain the courage to officially confess to him before he reciprocates your feelings and may or may not tease you about your obvious behavior (while leaving out the fact that he was oblivious of it at the beginning)



  * Although this boy shows little emotion you can tell he’s happy by the tiny smiles he gives you when he thinks no one is looking



  * He also has no problem coming out to the group since they already accepted him for who he is



  * If you have a problem with it he’ll be understanding and wait on your own terms



  * However, if your behavior truly was obvious then I guarantee the whole gang already knows about your crush and eventual relationship so they will have no problem with it



  * They’ll both congratulate you and be happy for both of you or some of them would just not care




	24. Short and Feisty Female s/o that Likes to Cuddle (Arthur, John, Javier, Charles, Sean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladymogar asked: Aaaye I’m always so happy to see new writing blogs in fandoms I love ❤️ could I get hcs for Arthur, Charles, John, and/or Sean for having a smol s/o? Like short and fiesty but also into cuddly times? Thanks doll, I’ve really enjoyed your writing so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 31, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/614126322832261120/aaaye-im-always-so-happy-to-see-new-writing-blogs)
> 
> Warnings: Just pure fluff

I adored this request and had to do all the characters suggested AND I added Javier because he is delicious. I would say the reader in this is under 5’5” (165.1 cm) as that is what is considered short where I am from but it’s different everywhere! Anyway, I’m glad you enjoy my writings, Hon!

I did go off [this link](https://www.reddit.com/r/reddeadredemption/comments/bx5vw6/rdr2_character_heights_mostly_dutchs_gang/) when I think of the characters’ heights!

* * *

**Arthur Morgan-**

  * Honestly, for him, I think he would be so fucking smitten with you
  * You would literally be everything he wanted in a partner
  * Small (or well smaller than what he would’ve imagined) but so much cuter and god the fire in you? To die for
  * He can 100% see himself risking it all for you and going to settle down to have a family with you- but that’s the future for him
  * The present with the gang around he would be hard to read
  * Or that’s how he likes to imagine himself
  * The second you stroll up to him and have to crane your neck to look up is the second his heart melts and that gentle giant comes out (maybe for a second but everyone in the gang definitely saw it)
  * Your feisty side originally made him assume that you weren’t the touchy-feely type
  * So when you first cuddled with him he was probably as stiff as a board and awkward but with you coaxing him into more cuddles which he always accepted he has realized how much he loves them
  * Poor boy is definitely touch-starved so he would never ever deny your cuddles no matter what time of day it is or who is present (Though he may get flustered)
  * It would become one of his favorite things to do with you



**Charles Smith-**

  * Omg for Charles since he was a loner before the group and since the group has mostly taller people he would be astounded by your height at first
  * I feel like he would be on edge the whole time and make sure that he never ever harms you
  * That would probably be his number 1 fear in the relationship (Poor babe is scared he’ll crush you with his pinky or something)
  * It would take him a while to get used to being in a relationship with someone as small as you but thanks to your feisty side it makes him feel more comfortable eventually
  * It definitely eases him that you are not as fragile as you look (though let’s be honest he probably would adore how fragile you look since he would take on the protector role in the relationship)
  * He knows you are fully capable of protecting yourself though
  * This boy is touch-starved to but he has boundaries
  * He would set certain times or have cuddles only restricted to nights and away from prying eyes
  * He tries to compromise with you but really he believes that intimate moments should remain in private and once you do get to the cuddle session he will be absolute putty in your hands (Or you will be. It probably all depends on his mood)



**Javier Escuella-**

  * This gorgeous man would never say anything about your attitude or height… in English of course
  * In Spanish, he’ll be teasing you relentlessly and you’ll be dying to find out what he’s saying
  * Your feisty attitude with this just makes him happy (and a tad impressed if you get mad enough to try and hit him)
  * No one else is allowed to comment about your height beside him- You both make sure of that
  * He would flirt with you constantly and without shame
  * And that’s how you would eventually get together
  * When he finds out you are a cuddler?
  * He’ll embrace and relish in it
  * He’s a romantic through and through so he won’t care where, when, and who is present he will always encourage and initiate the cuddles too
  * Though because he is a romance it could lead somewhere else and that’s when whoever present needs to speak up is
  * If you are outside the camp with him expect him to expect you to remain by his side or on his arm
  * He just likes the fact he can proudly show you off but if it ain’t your thing he won’t force it
  * Is absolute favorite time with you is when the two of you are cuddling, you in his lap, and he has the guitar on your lap strumming away as he sings softly into your ear



**John Marston-**

  * He would be the one that wouldn’t care at first
  * It just doesn’t catch his attention and I feel like he would try to avoid you since your small stature and feisty nature reminds him of Abigail
  * Though once he does give in and you two become friends he’ll start to appreciate your stature and nature
  * He won’t comment on your height but he will purposely place things out of your reach to watch you struggle for it or so he could be “smooth” and help you (Yes imagine the cliché thing where the guy goes right behind the girl and they touch hands or something lmao- that would be John if he likes you)
  * Once he is confident that you aren’t like Abigail and you won’t get mad at him for teasing or initiating contact with you he’ll become more confident
  * I feel like he would be the first to try to cuddle and so when you let him he would just be awestruck
  * He doesn’t care too much about PDA around the gang but every once in a while he’ll pull you onto his lap and honestly if you let him or encourage him- he’ll probably marry you on the spot
  * John will appreciate you wanting to cuddle him but sometimes he’ll have his moods where he’ll need to be alone for a while
  * Don’t worry though because he will come back and feel bad for rejecting a cuddle and he’ll try to make it up to you



**Sean Macguire-**

  * Would be the one to immediately say something about your height the first time you show up in the gang
  * He has no shame in teasing you, flirting with you, constantly picking on you
  * When he genuinely likes someone he’ll seem like a bit of a jerk but the cuteness of it is undeniable
  * Everyone in the gang will know why he acts like that and eventually you will too
  * However, because of your feisty nature, the beginning of the friendship and relationship would be both of your personalities clashing
  * He would 100% enjoy this though where you may get annoyed beyond relief
  * He is the one who would pick you up and carry you around camp to either piss you off or show off your smaller stature
  * 1000000% Would be the one to use your head as an armrest and be all smug bout it
  * I think in general that Sean with a very short s/o would be a hilarious relationship
  * He could have his romantic moments but there will be absolutely no witnesses to show this
  * Unless he goes to Arthur, Hosea, or Dutch for help on how to charm you (That is the only time those three will have not lost faith in Sean’s romantic life)
  * As for cuddling, this boy lives for it
  * However, his hormones also live for it so the cute cuddles can and probably will turn into something else rather fast
  * Again he has no shame so he would try and cuddle (and do more tbh) with the gang present




	25. New Relationship with a Male s/o (Abigail, Sadie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Just read what you have written so far and it's pretty awesome! May I get some headcanons for our dear Abigail or Sadie and how they would be in a new relationship with a male s/o? i love those gals and would love to see your take on it but of course it's up to you 😄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on April 2, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/614306623181160448/just-read-what-you-have-written-so-far-and-its)
> 
> Warnings: Abigail realizes that she and John were low-key toxic lol, **Briefly mentions of Sadie’s past suicidal mental state,** besides that fluff and healthy relationships

Since I briefly mention a bad state of mind and bad relationships I think I should remind everyone that you are so very loved. Take care of yourself and remind yourself that you are amazing. You deserve happiness and remind your loved ones the same thing.

* * *

**Abigail Roberts-**

  * Starting a new relationship with you, makes this girl think like crazy


  * She and John have been in a relationship for so long that she truly thought that they were “Married”


  * It’s only after she breaks things off with him and leaves the gang for the sake of Jack does she realize how unhealthy this is


  * Sure they had their sweet love-filled tender moments but in general, their relationship wasn’t healthy


  * The way she constantly yelled or berated him and the way he would push her away, try to cheat on her, and yell back


  * It definitely wasn’t healthy especially for Jack since John neglected and practically denied the kid’s existence


  * Then you step in the picture and make her realize this even more


  * Someone who genuinely wishes to know her and love her? She is shocked


  * Even more so when you genuinely want to get to know Jack and play with him like he’s your own son


  * Not only does she need this but Jack does. He needs this healthy relationship with a father-like figure, something he never got from John


  * If she thought she was smitten before she is ready to tie the knot know, especially if Jack starts calling you papa


  * You and her work hard to get the ranch of your dreams and all is pretty good


  * She does have her moments where she feels like you’ll end up like John but she never mentions them


  * Her newfound trust and love in you is what keeps her sane and able to ignore the moments she wants to think about John


  * You constantly wish to know her dreams and if she needs anything. You do the same for Jack and encourage him to be himself and not like some outlaw like the gang tried to do


  * Arthur would approve of you and that thought makes her all the more confident in this relationship


  * I imagine the one moment where she does end up not believing in you is if she were to get pregnant


  * The moment she realizes she is pregnant she holds back on telling you. She fights with herself until the logical side wins and with faith that you won’t leave her, she tells you


  * After your beautiful child is born and you go into town to get supplies this is the moment she will fall apart


  * The second she believes you take too long she will be a crying inconsolable mess


  * She will be believing that you left her and her children like John had done when Jack was born


  * The moment you step through the door she will both yell and throw things at you before being filled with relief or she will just hug you in a deafening silence


  * You will sit her down and wait until she opens up about her past relationship and she will because her confidence in you only grew after you came back


  * After sharing all her past concerns she will be grateful that someone like you exists to show her and Jack (and the newborn) a healthy relationship



**Sadie Adler-**

  * Sadie thought she was going to die alone


  * She had no idea or plans to ever fall in love again after her husband Jake was murdered


  * The thought of falling in love or even giving someone else the time of day made her absolutely sick to her stomach


  * After the Van Der Linde Gang fell apart and making sure the Marston family got away she continued on her quest of taking dangerous jobs for the risk of something happening


  * No, she wasn’t suicidal anymore (She just turned into an adrenaline junkie) and certainly wouldn’t care of something did happen to her on a job


  * She just never wanted to feel weak ever again and that wasn’t ever going to happen


  * Well until you came along, you made her weak in a sense she couldn’t identify


  * You had to be the first man who didn’t care if she was a woman taking on bounty jobs like this


  * You barely even glanced at her while all other men would snicker or ogle her (then probably get shot by her)


  * You simply knew when a job was too big and asked for her help after hearing she was one of the best


  * You placing confidence in her was probably the start of it, especially after complimenting her without any suggestive hints or derogatory words


  * I imagine you two would end up being job partners and that is how she realizes she likes you in a similar way she loved Jake


  * You had potential and something no other man beside Jake can make her feel


  * Though being partners you would definitely mention her reckless behavior resembling a lot of suicidal missions


  * She won’t deny it but instead tell you her past story if you want to know


  * Once she tells it, her behavior makes sense


  * She’s a shell of a woman she despises for letting everything get taken away from her and honestly, you admire her strength and will to keep going on


  * You would work hard with her to help her stop being reckless so that she is more cautious on missions


  * Stating you care for her and don’t want anything bad happening to her, well it does something to her


  * She would fight down to her bones to reject these feelings until you show genuine concern and the need to know what’s wrong


  * It’ll take a while for her to accept her feelings but once she does she’ll admit them without any shame


  * To which you would be happy to know the feeling was mutual


  * Thus starting the new relationship- Sadie would be awkward but also confident at the same time


  * She of course lets you know that she will not go back to that person she once was, the “lady” and she grows happy when you say you don’t want her to


  * So the two of you share a long journey of bounty hunting until she avenges Arthur


  * After that, you or she will have to suggest on settling down (of course no kids, maybe Sadie once upon a time wanted some but she doesn’t anymore)


  * She would either want to settle down in an entirely new place or somewhere close to the Marston’s so she could be close with Abigail


  * Either way, you and she split the chores as she did with Jake (She will let you hear her play the harmonica)


  * And no one will ever tear you apart, she won’t ever let that happen and you knowing that is her number 1 fear with you now refuses to let that happen either




	26. Dutch Gets Bamboozled (Molly O'Shea Scenrio) Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: The headcanons were incredible! You have skill! I'm not into men but your text made me wanna cuddle up with those sweet cowboys! 💕 Mayhaps I could request some Molly with Female!S/O? When I played through Rdr2 i saved up so much money during the gameplay i could have sponsored the Tahiti trip singlehandedly so I'd love a scenario where lady reader has tons saved up and scoops Molly from under Dutches nose and they escape together! You can write it how you like but i'd love Dutches reaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190223235194/the-headcanons-were-incredible-you-have-skill)
> 
> Molly O’Shea x Female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Technical cheating of a relationship, Fluff, Dutch gets bamboozled

I am glad that I can make you want to cuddle soft cowboys lol and you have said something that is so damn relatable. Like c’mon Dutch- take my money Dutch- It was so painful to have all that money and not be able to get their asses in gear

Anyway, this buttered my biscuits. I hope I was able to get Molly’s character down but either way, I had so much fun writing this!

~~#Gotta steal Dutch’s woman  
~~

* * *

Your blood is boiling. The scene you had just witnessed yet again is getting to you. The sweet angel you have grown to love had just tried yet again to vie for her current lover’s attention only for him to speak down on her. How the hell can Dutch ignore such a Goddess? He just left with Morgan and a few others for some “important” mission that he thinks will give him everything.

Molly O’Shea, the beautiful fiery woman just isn’t getting the attention and love she deserves. She deserves so much more, especially in this cursed, hot, and sweaty forsaken swamp that surrounds Shady Belle. In short, it’s making you angry.

However, in these times, thankfully she’s been coming to you. Out of everyone in camp she chooses you when things go wrong. It would’ve made you feel used but you can see her slowly realizing that she deserves better. That the man she loves had been using her.

That her affections are growing for you and she’s slowly yearning for it.

Your heartbeat speeds up slightly as her gaze turns your way. The frown on her lips immediately turning upside down as you give her a gentle wave her over to your tent. Her graceful steps make you want to swoon.

“Miss (Last Name),” She greets.

Her voice is a slightly teasing tone since she knows how much you hate it when she is formal with you. You ignore it though knowing she needs loving attention from you.

“Molly, Love, I got ya this beauty of a scarf if you are willing to take it.”

You go into your suitcase and reach the carefully folded scarf made of the softest and most expensive material. A small gasp escapes her when she sees it. You hand it to her and she is so gentle in grabbing the scarf.

Instead of the usual thank you, Molly, seems hesitant before looking at you with determination. “I thought about your offer and I… accept,” Molly says in a slight whisper.

You are in absolute shock. The offer you gave her was months ago at Horseshoe Overlook, just when Dutch started to be terrible to her. You had jokingly said you both could run away. You never brought it up again from how loyal to Dutch she was until she was the one to bring it up at the next temporary camp near Clemons Point. Asking why and how. That’s where your flirtations were revealed to be truthful to her. That you like her and she started to accept your advances.

Sure, the money was definitely a big thing for her. However, it turned to be more when she realized you were the only one who genuinely liked her and the way she acts. She needs to feel secure and the amount you had showed her a while back as surely tripled for this very moment. The moment where she is finally yours as you had been hers.

You lick at your lips from the small bit of anxiety you feel.

“Molly, I am so pleased to hear this but are you sure? If Dutch ever finds us after, he may kill us. Of course, I would never let him but I can’t lie to you about that possibility-“

Molly cuts you off with a quick kiss to the lips. Your brain short-circuits as she grabs your hand and leads it to wrap the scarf around her shoulders.

“I’m sure (Name). I… Want to live an extravagant life with you,” Molly replies with the certainty you needed to hear.

You nod your head and smile at the view before you. She sure does look lovely in the scarf you picked out. Yes, a queen meant to be.

“If you truly accept go pack your things, Darling. We’ll leave before they get back and I promise you, in a couple of weeks we’ll be living that beautiful life you deserve.”

~*~

“Where the goddamn hell are they?!” Dutch screeches waking up quite a few people in the dark hours.

Arthur, John, and Hosea race into the house towards Dutch’s sleeping chambers. They all share a look with each other before they glance at their boss who is shaking with rage. The room was empty before but it appears emptier upon coming back from their mission.

“What’s up Dutch?” Arthur calls a bit hesitant.

Dutch turns around and points to his empty tent, “It would appear that Miss O’shea and (Last Name) took my goddamn books!”

Hosea glances into the tent and goes to pick up a singular paper on a dresser. He reads it out loud, “Should’ve appreciated the treasure you had and should’ve taken my own money when I offered. If fate is kind we’ll never see each other again. Thanks for the adventure so far Boss. Yours truly, (Name).”

They couldn’t help it. They really couldn’t. Arthur and John had to leave the building in order to have a good laugh at their boss who couldn’t keep the one woman who was ready to die for him, taken away by a true lady lover.

**Bonus headcanons:**

  * Seriously though this would’ve bruised Dutch’s ego big time


  * The betrayal of this act would’ve made him even madder


  * Like he considers himself a casanova, so a lady stealing his own woman from him would’ve been absolutely mind blowing to him


  * He probably thought you liked him as well if you were that close to Molly to begin with


  * And that would’ve made him feel cheated/made a fool but he’ll try and play it off hence the “My books!”


  * Molly was the one who took the books since he always had his nose buried in one


  * Molly would be petty enough to steal that and much more and I am living for that idea


  * If he knew where they were I think he would’ve gone after them because no one messes with Dutch and gets away with it, but considering how much was already on his plate he wouldn’t




	27. Dutch Gets Bamboozled Part 2 (Molly O'Shea Scenrio) Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Dutch Gets Bamboozled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on April 6, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/614712468699234304/dutch-gets-bamboozled-part-2)
> 
> Molly O'shea x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, the bamboozling happens to Dutch again. F in chat for Dutch.
> 
> Words: 1,702

This was a request part 2 for Molly and how could I deny it? It was a beautiful request and I love it dearly. I hope you all enjoy this!

Fun fact: The first known use of the word Bamboozled was 1703.

* * *

There he goes again, sitting in the same bar he spotted a familiar face in a few days ago. The anger still burns in him that you took his woman but he’s still impressed that you managed to do so and actually make something out of your life for her.

His eyes glance down at his pocket watch and he clicks his tongue. You should be here soon. He still isn’t sure how to confront you as the whole Micah situation has been dealt with. He honestly was going to go farther in his travels than he had until he stopped at this wealthy extravagant town.

Something seemed to have called him to stop here at this bar. He didn’t know what until he saw your face that hadn’t seemed to age one bit since he last saw you. Your face was soft and hadn’t aged a day it seemed. Compared to him- Oh how he has fallen so far. It once again makes something burn within him.

How you had that smile on your face, a gun at your hip despite the gown you were wearing. A gown that lets you breathe. You still looked like an outlaw but with better clothing. He found it even odd that despite your young complexion, semi-decent clothing, and weapon at your side, none of the men here at the bar looked at you as if you were a joke or prey. They seemed to have a lot of respect for you.

It baffled him. Until he found out that the great Molly O’Shea turned out to be the prize of the town. It makes sense for her but for you to receive praise? You had to have played some people like a fiddle here. That’s the only thing he can think of and that is why he is determined to find out how well you are living. How you look to be living the life with Molly. Something he wishes deep down he could’ve done instead of letting things play how they did with his life.

The older male is snapped out of his thoughts by hearing a peal of almost angelic laughter coming from the entrance. His eyes are glued to the door and his emotions seem to spike every each way. His eyes turn cold upon seeing you step through the door. The urge to draw his gun then and there from the wrong you did him was very strong.

However, they soften for a brief moment upon seeing you open the door as a gentleman would. The love is clear on your face as you welcome in the person he didn’t expect to see here. Molly. Her face shows complete happiness. Her elegance and beauty hadn’t diminished in the slightest. She wore the best clothes money can certainly buy and looked to be among the wealthy. Her hair a brilliant red and she had the prettiest and certainly the happiest eyes he’s ever seen. Her atmosphere showed her elegance and he can see why she is considered the prize of the town.

It is making his chest burn with a wild passion and his anger towards you all the stronger. He has absolutely no right to feel this way after all he did to her. She vied for his affections and he turned her away as he descended into his madness.

And the way Molly stared at you when you took her hand? It made him miss the old days when the female gave him that look. He can feel the difference in love as the men greeted you both. Your love for each other was intense.

As the men greeted you and Molly, both of you made your way to the front of the bar, closer to where he was seated. He made sure to make eye contact with you but to his surprise, you didn’t recognize him.

“I’ll take your best whiskey and the beautiful lady will have-“

The bartender laughs and cuts you off, “Whatever is on tap. Half a cup good with you Mrs. (Last Name)?”

Dutch does a double-take. Molly O’Shea is no longer O’Shea. She has taken your name it seems. Molly only nods with that brilliant smile of hers as you give the bartender some coins. He shakes his head.

“You really are too kind (Name). You overpay me each visit. The boys are wondering if you have any good hunting stories of late or any old stories of how you were back in the day,” The bartender states pointing at a few males at the table trying to end their round of poker.

Dutch uses this opportunity to try and confront you but more in a challenge. “I, for one, would love to hear about the old days.”

You glance at him only for your eyes to finally widen in realization. Molly lets out a gasp and clutches onto one of your arms.

The whole atmosphere in the saloon changes. Before anyone could blink and before Dutch can even take a breath, you have your gun out and pointed at him. Seeing the great (Name) in distress made the rest of the saloon quiet and pointing their guns at Dutch as well.

Dutch keeps his cool and raises his hands.

You don’t budge in any act he may pull. Your voice sounding deadly as you speak up. “What you want Dutch?”

“Just seeing how you lovely ladies are doing. Looking mighty fine if you ask-“

“I didn’t ask. I knew this day would come, where you would find us,” You state slowly.

The bartender hesitantly asks, “Dutch? As in the man you bamboozled?”

That question sets out a few snickers making Dutch flush a bit pink from the small embarrassment. He takes it though and only admits it. “I may have been bamboozled, but I will admit it was all in good faith. I am sorry, truly sorry, for how I treated you, O’Shea. You deserved better and (Name) simply delivered.”

“Damn right she did. We want none of your pretty little words Dutch. If you think you can come here and disrespect me, think again. My name isn’t O’Shea no more. I am Molly (Last Name) and you will do well to remember that Mr. Van Der Linde,” Molly says in a huffy voice.

The anger on her face is prominent and no one can blame her. Being called by her maiden name by her ex-lover? It really brought back painful memories and ones that (Name) did so well to heal.

“Didn’t mean no disrespect. Simply wish to remember the old times, maybe catch up before I leave town,” Dutch finally says.

To this, you put away your weapon. If he tries something you don’t like you can take him down yourself, or simply let one of the men who don’t trust him in the slightest do it for you. You finally sit down and Molly takes a seat on your lap, her arms going around your neck.

The sight makes Dutch want to wince. As one of his sons put it before the gang split, you really are a true lady lover.

“I would get to talking Dutch. Molly and I have a wonderful night planned out so I’m afraid we have half an hour,” You mumble placing a kiss on your wife’s forehead.

Truly you loved this. Finally being able to show Dutch how to truly treat Molly like the queen she is.

“I guess I should finally confront you. I honestly didn’t think you and Molly were a thing back then. I had no idea that you would just steal her from me.”

You smile. “I simply showed her how she deserved to be treated. If you want our life story I can give it to you upfront and simple. We fled, burned your books, found a cozy little town to hang out for a while in. I worked my ass off for her. I worked hard each and every single day until I can move us here to this flourishing town. I worked hard for our wealth and she worked hard to build us a status. The rest just flowed naturally. That is the kind of thing that happens, Dutch. Things fall into place if you genuinely want and work for them.”

It is obvious from your tone that you are don’t like him. That you are happy with these outcomes. He can live with that.

You continue. “I ain’t sorry for making a fool out of you. You didn’t help yourself at all from what I hear from John.”

That makes Dutch tense up.

You nod your head at his silent question. “Yes. John reached out to me after the gang split. Told me all about what went down. Tragic. I am thankful I got Molly out of there when I did.”

“I’m going to go wait outside, Love. I suggest we start our romantic evening earlier. Don’t want no bad energies to stick,” Molly murmurs.

She gets up, waves at Dutch, and leaves.

“Arthur was a good fellow. Shame what happened to him. Shame what happened to that whole group. I considered you all family once upon a time but it seems you ruined that for everyone. You know, if I had left things be between Molly and you, she probably would’ve died for you. She loved you deeply and all she needed was to be loved in return.”

Yup, the sting grew deep within Dutch. He looks utterly defeated. A smile plays on your lips as you stand up.

“I would say it was a pleasure but y’know. Take care of yourself Dutch. Bad deeds catch up fast and it is indeed showing on your face. Now excuse me, I need to go attend to my wife.”

You don’t say another word as you leave. Dutch can’t even come up with anything to say to that. How the hell are you always able to make him so utterly angry or ashamed? Either way, he is left to his own thoughts as a few men keep an eye on him. They will without a doubt follow him out of town to make sure he doesn’t return.


	28. Micah Being a Horn Dog Headcanons + Scenario (Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: uuhhh can i get... uhhh... micah touching himself... thinking of a male reader he has a thing for... maybe.. can be a little fic or hcs or whatever you want.... okay have a good day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on April 22, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/616112117107638272/uuhhh-can-i-get-uhhh-micah-touching)
> 
> Micah Bell x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: NSFT, Micah is a horn dog, This is very nasty because Micah and I am pretty proud of it (Uh, I think I made him a bit of stalker?), grammar may be an issue I was half-asleep when I wrote this lol
> 
> *I honestly have no idea how I did with this since it has been a long (probably a year) time since I last wrote something this smutty from a male’s perspective. So I hope it wasn’t cringey?
> 
> Words: 628

~~This tickled my non-existent pickle~~

Hello, I came back early from my hiatus to create this sin : )

This is a bit short so I did a mix of a tiny scenario and headcanons! I hope you enjoy it, Hon!

* * *

  * Homeboy would be very pissed and confused as to why he’s getting a boner thinking of you



  * Then he’ll realize it’s because he likes you



  * (I headcanon that he really doesn’t care about gender but he will act like he is straight just because he is an ass. As he ages he’ll stop giving a fuck)



  * He’ll be very hateful at the beginning before he warms up to the idea of you and eventually, he will be like the known bully in school that picks on someone to show he likes them. Yeah that’s him



  * He won’t try and hide it either



  * He has a very… vivid imagination so he’ll let it run wild as he unshamefully stares at you



  * Will 100% grab his boner, readjust, all while keeping eye contact with you



  * If someone else at camp notices it he will make vulgar statements about you and probably get himself kicked out of camp because of it



  * He will use every excuse in the book to sleep right next to you on the ground and since he, of course, doesn’t sleep he’ll be waiting for others to sleep before he tries to hump your leg like a man with truly no class



  * You better be asleep or pretending because he ain’t ready for a confrontation no matter how confident he seems



  * He’ll need a while before he needs you to reciprocate his feelings tbh



**Here is the extra scenario sin:**

Micah knew it was wrong but he truly did not give a fuck. His thoughts have been running wild with you and he needed to actually see you before he went crazy. He peeks out from his hiding spot behind the tree and waits for your form to start walking this way.

Soon- Soon you will be here washing up. He holds onto that thought like it is his lifeline. He prefers you here and now but he can’t have his damn way. He fishes himself out of his pants and hisses at the contact that his erection has with the cool morning air.

Despite the contrast, it feels too fucking hot and he feels like he’s only heating up more. He pumps himself a few times, breathing hard as he imagines that it is your hand instead of his. He can’t keep up a certain pace at all since his mind wanders onto how you would do it. Would you be gentle or rough with him?

He stops all movement upon hearing you whistle a bit ways away. His cock feels like it just got harder because here you are of course shirtless and ready to hop into the lake. He holds his breath and his other hand grips onto the tree as he tries to keep himself still and focused.

The rest of your clothing comes off and Micah’s breathing hitches. His wrist flicks back and forth lazily as he just drinks up the sight of you being nude. You take your time getting in the water and washing up. The whole scene just makes Micah feel all tingly everywhere and that it feels like it is getting harder to breathe. He tugs at his cock harder and his legs start to tremble.

Suddenly, the pleasure becomes too much for a mere moment and before Micah can retreat his hand a moan escapes from between his lips. He curses upon seeing you tense up and look towards his direction. It is all over. He feels only a little bit guilty as the two of you end up making eye contact.

All Micah can think, is fuck the tree. Fuck you for being hot. Fuck himself for being too loud. Fuck this situation because he is still horny.

That is until he sees you fucking smirk.


	29. Jealous Javier NSFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> javiersponcho asked: Can I get some nsfw javier hc? How he acts when he’s jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on April 27, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/616592343437656064/can-i-get-some-nsfw-javier-hc-how-he-acts-when)
> 
> Javier Escuella x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: **very nsft** , in other words sexual situations, jealousy, mentions of violence, fluff

Hi, yes, I’m tired and figured that this request can finally come to fruition! I hope you enjoy it, babes!

~~I am totally heavy breathing over here at the thought of a jealous Javier.~~

* * *

  * I don’t imagine Javier being jealous often (at camp anyway) so when he does become jealous it’s usually when he’s drunk, the person with his s/o pushes their limits, or if someone at camp (Micah) is testing him



  * The most likely cause is he feels like his territory (you) is being taken



  * If the stranger takes it too far, Javier will not give a single fuck and will knock this guy out and leave him bleeding on the ground



  * Oh boy when he does get jealous his poor significant other may need a day of rest because Javier goes all out to mark them



  * He loves hickies and he will leave them everywhere you allow



  * He finds them hot and the best way to prove that you are taken



  * If a total stranger is pissing him off with the jealousy he will have no problem showing his affection towards you



  * His grip is unusually harsh only because his blood is boiling and he may leave bruises on your hips when he pulls you in close for a much needed and passionate kiss



  * Javier is a lip biter



  * He’ll be gentle at first but boy will he bruise your lips



  * Another thing he’ll do in public to show his dominance over you is straight up grabbing you and making you sit on his lap



  * He’ll be hard and barely containing himself but it’s more of a reminder to you of what you do to him



  * He does not have a daddy kink (but those fics are hot af by the way) but he will call himself your papi in front of others



  * If you state that he is your Papi he will fucking melt



  * Depending on who made him jealous and how mad he is, he may or may not be getting it on with you then and there



  * If others are that tempted by you he thinks it’s best to show who you belong to



  * May take you behind a building or into an alley and fuck you there if he is that pent up and jealous



  * If you let him, he will make a complete mess of your outfit, let him cum on it, so the others know what went down



  * One way to calm down a jealous Javier is just going with it, let him use you to his complete satisfaction or speak dirty to him in front of the people who riled him up that way



  * Or a blow job, Javier would never turn one down from you, especially when he’s feeling jealous



  * He just needs to be in you one way or another in order to soothe his jealousy



  * Javier is pretty confident in himself but he does have his insecure moments so when that happens and he’s jealous he may be more rough than he intends to be- He’ll make sure to give you the proper aftercare though



  * And poor babe will be apologizing for days afterward while also being conflicted about being proud of any marks he left on you



  * We all know he ain’t sorry bout them marks




	30. PDA [Micah Bell] Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I'm another avid reader if yours who basically checks everyday if you've posted something sjwisxnwjsbwj I absolutely love your writing and am wondering if you can pleaaase do Micah with a F!reader who's super into PDA (i.e who likes to sit on his lap during dinner or while he's by the campfire, put's her head on his shoulder whenever they sit by each other and she just straights up embraces him out of the blue) Thank you again, sweetie 🥺❤️💜❤️💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on May 4, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/617250014029299712/im-another-avid-reader-if-yours-who-basically)
> 
> Warnings: Micah is soft and it’s weird but a good weird, probably grammar issues (I am tired), Fluff to the max
> 
> Words: 674

I am s o f t as f u c k. (I can’t believe I have avid readers wth. Y’all can have my heart.) Anyway, yes. This thing I wrote. Here you go. I am running out of brain power so I hope that doesn’t show in the request lol. Here you go Hon!

* * *

“Don’t move too much, Sweetheart,” Micah mumbles trying to get some shut eye.

Of course, it is all in vain but he likes to pretend he can sleep with you like a normal person. It probably would’ve helped if you actually slept on your bedroll but no. You chose to sit on his lap and make him your bed. Not that he’s complaining. He loves the warmth radiating from you on this cold night.

The fire doesn’t help too much but you and the liquor sure do.

“I can’t sleep, Micah,” You murmur standing up.

He scowls at the loss of contact but it vanishes the moment you pick up his hand and try to pull him up. Swear words leave his mouth to show his slight anger towards moving so much in the late night but besides that he doesn’t complain. After getting him to stand up you make him stay as you go retrieve a chair.

He understands where this is going and he is thankful he can blame the alcohol for his cheeks turning a bit redder. He sits in the chair that you placed by the campfire and immediately you straddle him, trying to find a comfortable position. Your arms lock around his neck and he hesitates only for a second before he decides to place his hands on your thighs to hold you close to him.

Anybody else awake at the camp would surely barf at the sight but he doesn’t give a single fuck. This is his moment. You are his girl and he couldn’t be any more thankful. His heart feels like it is turning to goo as your fingers start to lazily play with his hair and your face nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

Holy fuck… What did he do to deserve you? What did he do to deserve this much love and affection? The man Micah once was would’ve pushed you off of him for being so “clingy” but just the thought of causing you harm now makes his heart literally hurt.

He can feel your warm breath on his skin turn into a slow pattern. “Falling asleep Sweetheart?” He asks in a whisper.

You hum and the noise makes his skin tingle where your face rests on his neck. Despite how inappropriate this may look to his fellow campers, this has been the most innocent action he’s ever received. You and your love are so innocent for him.

He recalls the many times you just randomly hug him or lace your fingers with his. His favorite moments are when you demand to kiss him or surprise kiss him. The action being so gentle upon a man like him. The surprised looks you both receive haven’t stopped even though you’ve been a thing for a while. He doesn’t mind it since he’s still surprised himself.

“Micah, stop thinking and go to sleep,” You murmur a yawn escaping you.

He doesn’t say a word but places a kiss to the top of your head. He has so many ways he could ruin whatever this is but he wouldn’t dream of it. He would never want to hurt you on purpose. No, you are his woman so he wishes to protect you as you so openly give him your affection to show he is yours.

Yeah, he wouldn’t trade this for any damn money in the world.

**Bonus Headcanons:**

  * Micah would 100% flip his shit the first time you give him PDA



  * It would be like you tried to murder him or something



  * The next few attempts just piss him off but he would eventually ease into it just for you



  * He will never admit he wants PDA (unless he does it in a vulgar way) but he will always just stare at you until you get the message



  * Your affection ends up turning him into a clingy monster (this would only happen though if you are very sweet to him) otherwise he won’t be as clingy and will still try and hurt you verbally




	31. Dutch x Younger Sig. Other [Fluff/Nsft Headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could you do some HC’s for Dutch and a younger female s/o maybe like 18-20ish? I feel like the dynamic between them could be interesting! ( maybe like how he acts towards Mary-Beth?) Thank you darlin’!!
> 
> Anon asked: Hey Doll!! ✨ Could we get some Dutch x 18-21y/o ish HCs? (Like college aged)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 10, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/628905293378699264/dutch-x-younger-sig-other)
> 
> Dutch x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Molly is not in the gang because I couldn’t do that to her again AU, fluff, Dutch is flirty as hell, Nsft 
> 
> Words: 503

So I combined these two requests since they were similar! I loved the aspect since I lowkey loved how he treated Mary-Beth but it also made me sad for Molly : (. We all know that Dutch had a thing for her so for the reader in that age he would totally try and sweep her off her feet. Enjoy!

No one asked for nsft but since with this, his hormones would be whack so I will have headcanons for that under the fluff

* * *

  * The first second he saw you, he would be breathless


  * So yes your looks definitely play a factor in this


  * He’s able to control himself until you join the gang and actually contribute. When that happens he’ll be watching you like a hawk and complimenting everything you do


  * But oh boy, when he finds out you are a reader? You own his entire heart


  * He will do everything and anything to prove how smitten he is with you


  * He is aware of how young you are compared to him but he doesn’t care, it adds to your charm and he is aware of how bad that is for him


  * If you are worried about it he’ll ease your worries with his Dutch Charm as Arthur calls it


  * Sadly he may use your naivety to his advantage but he would never do anything against your wishes


  * You both lend each other books. If you like romance he will definitely read the book and take moments that make his heart flutter to use them for you


  * So that cliché kiss in the rain scene? He’ll do it


  * If you actually read the books he gives you, he may be ready to marry you right there and then since you can grasp the philosophy that most people can’t or don’t care about


  * You can read to each other and it will be like you are in your own little world that even the gang won’t disturb you unless it’s an emergency


  * He does get more protective of you since you are so young (and he lowkey worries that you will find someone better or more your age, but he will never admit that)



**Nsft headcanons:**

  * So Dutch is definitely the jealous type especially since you are a young and pretty thing so he will constantly leave hickies on your neck and chest where they would be noticeable to others


  * He loses his patience (even faster than usual) if he notices that men are staring at you and may definitely cause a scene by getting you riled up


  * He is not one for quickies but if the need calls for it he will ask you before taking you a bit close to whoever is getting on his nerves so they can hear how HE is the one making you cry out in pleasure


  * Even if he has you in his arms Dutch will still have wet dreams about you and wake up with morning wood but the second his eyes land on you and he realizes that he has you then it will be a sweet, slow, and definitely pleasurable morning encounter


  * Depending on the romance books you are reading he may want to act out a scene or two if it means getting closer to you and eventually in you


  * Overall, Dutch is a hopeless romantic when it comes to a younger partner. He will take care of them and do everything for them but he does get insecure when he remembers the slight age gap




	32. Miss Me [Josiah Trelawny Scenario]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peppercet asked: Josiah Trelawny getting his face cleaned up by reader when he comes to the camp after that one mission where he gets kidnapped by bounty hunters? Subtle fluff?? They’re not in a relationship, but it’s just a really tender moment 🥺🥺🥺 I’m in love with Josiah rn I cant get enough of him!! Thank you :} 💕💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 17, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/629565442544074752/miss-me)
> 
> Josiah Trelawny x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, hints of past violence from that mission
> 
> Words: 902

I am in a soft mood right now so I do hope I made it the right amount of fluff! I hope you like it Hon! (and I am so sorry for it being so late omg)

* * *

You felt a little bit worried. Only a little. Or that is what you kept telling yourself. It must have been obvious because Miss Grimshaw finally came over with that stern look on her face that she usually gives one of her girls.

“Standing around diddle-daddling is not going to make those fools come back faster. I know you are worried about them but do not neglect your chores,” She says.

You nod your head and Miss Grimshaw gives you a reassuring smile before walking off. You huff at the worrying thoughts that come back as you settle on helping Mr. Pearson out (and making sure Sadie does not murder him). Your mind stays focused on the man you are worrying about. Arthur and Charles should have been back with him now and every moment longer the more your nerves feel like they are on fire.

The said man is Josiah Trelawny- A rather mischievous yet elegant man (in your opinion). He has been nothing but kind to you so of course, you are worrying for him like crazy. Your relationship is a bit of an odd one as you are close but not that close to the man who always leaves. You enjoy each other’s company and you always loved to hear about his own adventures away from the gang.

He probably enjoyed the pure kindness radiating off of you as you soaked up his every word and not once gave him shit for leaving as the others do. Or that is what you at least like to imagine he thinks. You have not spoken about how he feels towards you but since he always makes sure to visit with a souvenir you assumed he at least has a good opinion about you.

As you chop up some vegetables and ignore Mr. Pearson and Sadie slowly getting louder, you take notice of Abigail standing up rather fast beside the fire camp and you realize why. Charles has brought back a badly beaten up Josiah. Your heart feels like it stops upon seeing blood and you nearly cut off your finger as you hastily put the knife down.

You feel for your gun as you rush over to them. Charles leans the battered man by a tree near the horses per his request. He smiles upon seeing your worried expression and lazily lifts his hand.

“It does not feel as bad as it looks. I promise,” Josiah says with a chuckle, but he ends up coughing and the pained emotion crosses his face.

What a terrible liar despite being one of the best. You and Charles quickly gather supplies to clean him up as he explains what has happened that led up to this. Your eyes widen and your blood feels like it boils at the thought of stupid bounty hunters roughing up the gentle man.

“Thank you, Charles. Next time you see Arthur tell him I am grateful that you both saved Josiah’s life,” You say sincerely prompting the man to nod his head and pat your back as you take the supplies from him.

You hurry back to Josiah who sounds like he is wheezing, and you huff at him. You quickly dunk the rag you got into the small bucket of water and begin to gently wipe away at the blood and dirt on his face. He says nothing as he examines your worried face and your eyes fall upon seeing the bruises that were hiding underneath the dirt.

“Nothing but only time can heal I’m afraid. I said before it is not too bad,” Josiah states trying to cheer you up.

It does not work as you reach for a new rag and douse it a bit with alcohol. He flinches when the stinging arises from you touching him with it before he actually laughs. It leaves you dumbfounded.

“Nothing is funny about this. I was genuinely worried about you!” You mumble as you keep a gentle touch while wiping at the open wounds.

You will not be able to wrap them so you deem them done, all he needs to do is make sure they stay clean. You stay sitting beside Josiah and he nods his head acknowledging your words.

“I meant no offense when I laughed. I just realized you really are the only person who would miss me if I left for good… I- Thank you (Name), for always welcoming me back with open arms and genuine kindness. You have no idea what it means for a foolish man like me,” He mumbles as he reaches for your hand.

Sleep is calling for him and you smile as you squeeze his hand. You whisper, “Of course, Josiah. I would miss you like crazy. Where else would I get my favorite magician stories?”

He laughs at that and lets his eyes close. “Yes. I best get some rest so I can bring you some more glorious tales fit for royalty to hear,” Josiah mumbles.

He feels safe with someone as kind and loving as you. Out of everyone here you are the one who would hold no doubts about him. Unlike Arthur and Charles who were out to find him in case he would sell out the gang but he would never even think of it- The lot of you he finds entertaining but you and your genuine nature hold a special place in his heart.


	33. Micah Sharing His Coat with His Male S/O [Headcanons, fluff and nsft]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Idk if this has been done yet, but HCs for Micah sharing his coat with a male S/O?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 26, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/630384691209535488/idk-if-this-has-been-done-yet-but-hcs-for-micah)
> 
> Micah Bell x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, nsft because Micah has vulgar thoughts
> 
> Words: 427

This makes me soffffft (but that does not mean this is soft since it is Micah lmao). Hope you enjoy these!

* * *

  * Honestly, Micah would detest the idea of sharing ANY of his belongings with anyone, including his partner- However, he grows to sharing just a little bit when he realizes that whatever you guys have is more than a fling



  * Like usual he slowly warms up (and is totally still a bully in a way to show he likes you)



  * He will casually toss things at your face such as a box of ammo, a can of fruit, and the likes of little things but oh man, the second he reaches for his coat to give to you- He would be like “what the fuck am I doing?”



  * It will take a long while but eventually one cold night, when for once, he does not want to warm up in pleasurable ways, he will take off his coat and put it on your sleeping figure- He will examine you and the coat on you and realize- Holy shit- Ain’t you the hottest thing alive wearing his stuff? The black leather suits you mighty fine



  * That starts the official sharing of his coat



  * He likes how it looks on you, it makes you look tougher (despite him thinking you look lowkey cute in it because ain’t nobody tougher than him in that damn coat)



  * When you are done wearing it and return it, he will ALWAYS enjoy the masculine scent of your sweat and grime you leave behind. He does get a bit grumpy when your scent starts to wear off and he will chuck it at your face and leave making you look after his coat until you eventually give it back



  * When both of you leave camp, he makes sure you are wearing it since you started sharing it because he is just that territorial over you



  * Also, when you wear it, he loves to touch you



  * The feeling of your upper body covered in his leather jacket makes his dick hard and he will torture you with touches and dirty talk. If it is closed, he loves having the duty of undoing his jacket so he can feel your actual clothing and eventually skin



  * When he gets you all worked up he makes you lay or sit beside him (close to camp because he likes the risk) and has you put the coat over your own boner so he can get you off under it



  * He loves the idea of your come all over the inside of his coat (but if it dares stains the outside of the coat you bet he is throwing his hands)




	34. Getting Caught [Charles Smith x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlessmithy1875 asked: Hi can I request Charles x fem reader having some fun in the woods and nearly getting caught by someone like bill or Arthur your choice really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 12, 2020 | [Tumblr LInk](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/631796062415405056/hi-can-i-request-charles-x-fem-reader-having-some)
> 
> Charles Smith x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: nfst, getting nearly caught in the middle of sex bruh- (Finding out you did get caught) The feeling of embarrassment. Awkward transition of past tense to present tense because I am awkward but we die like men
> 
> Words:756

This was a fun concept, so I did a scenario and headcanons! Can you imagine the audacity of someone interrupting your special time with this hunk? I could never- I would throw the biggest fit- Anyway enjoy this late request lovely!

* * *

Lately, it has been so difficult to get away and have some time with Charles. It was stressing the both of you out and badly. You both thrived on physical attention because words were a bit too much so with the situation of being busy all the time at camp- It was driving you and Charles insane.

So, when the man actually offered to sneak you out of camp for some much-needed physical attention? Uh, yeah you were going to go with him. That is how things started to get hot and fast.

The need to feel his hot skin against yours- It was so unbearable. You needed him now. The second he deemed you a safe distance away at camp, he pushed you against the tree and smashed his lips against yours in a hot and wet kiss.

God- It was so long since you were able to kiss him like this. So dreadfully long since you were last able to thread your fingers through his hair and just- Pull.

He moans into your mouth as he cups the nape of your neck with one hand while the other one is quick to get under your dress. The second you feel his fingers on your heat- You do not waste time. You need him and desperately.

You pull your dress up and wrap your arms around his neck. He gets the message and you jump- He catches your thighs as your ankles hook onto each other behind his mid-back. You can feel his hard-on under his pants as he starts to rut into your bare sex. How unfair.

“Charles- I need you, please,” You say within gasps.

He hums and keeps you pinned between him and the tree so he can ease his pants down some and pull himself out. Oh god- You whine the moment you feel his heated head against your entrance. You yearn to be full of him. He eases himself in- inch by inch- until he is fully sheathed in you.

“You are so damn perfect,” He whispers as he places a kiss on your forehead.

Your nails dig into his back as he pulls out before slamming back in- Creating the most delicious friction you needed from him. You are panting and trying to keep quiet as he grunts into your ear. Oh god- His grunts.

Just as you are about to tell him you love him- His eyes widen and he stills in you. Your eyes widen too but because you feel so full and miss the friction. You try to move and you go to tell him when he carefully places a hand on your mouth, the other holding you to the tree.

You can hear it- It’s fucking Bill.

“Huh? I swore I heard something,” Bill says.

He is in the distance. You wish he would just leave so you can- Charles begins to move again at a fast but shallow pace so he does not leave you entirely. He is staring right into your eyes and it is testing you- How you wish you don’t have to hold back so he can hear your wanton moans.

Since that is not the case- He is just happy he can feel your heated breath against his hand, your frantic look for him to just rail and worship you.

“Guess it really was nothing,” Bill mutters and walks away.

Charles is about to deem the coast clear and removes his hand- Only for the both of you to hear a whistle, directly behind Charles.

You glance over his shoulder to see a fairly amused Arthur Morgan.

“It is nothing indeed,” Arthur muses after winking at the two of you.

**Bonus Heacanons:**

  * F in chat for Charles’ boner
  * For Charles- It is an immediate turn-off if the both of you get caught by someone (I like to imagine that he would keep going if it was just Arthur that saw though lmao)
  * Sex is such an intimate thing for him that he only wants you and him to be the participants
  * However, I think he would take risks (if it wasn’t too risky) to be joined with his significant partner because he does want the thrill as long as it does not come at a big cost
  * Besides that, he is mostly a vanilla sex kind of guy because he does not want to cause harm to his partner in any possible way
  * THIS MAN LOVES HIS HAIR BEING PULLED THOUGH- No one can get me away from this headcanon




	35. Kieran Reacting to Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: If I may, could I request something similar to your panic attack headcannons except with Kieran comforting a reader who's having a panic attack? Thank you so much! I just found your blog and all of your writing is amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/631886164474920961/kieran-reacting-to-panic-attacks)
> 
> Kieran Duffy x Reader (Gender Neutral/ Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Panic attacks, comfort
> 
> Words: 311

Thank you for enjoying my content and I am so sorry for the delay in this request, but here you go! I hope you enjoy Love!

* * *

  * Kieran is familiar with panic attacks- Has been since his running with Colm


  * It may have worsened when joining the Van Der Linde Gang but we won’t talk about that


  * He is familiar with panic attacks so can count on him to see the symptoms for yours


  * He is sweet so he will do whatever he needs to do to ground you


  * Hold your hand? You betcha


  * Hug you? Of course


  * Need space? No problem, he will be over there when you need him


  * Whatever you need- He will do because he understands the terrible panic pangs that come along with these


  * The fear of it never going away but he will assure you that he will be there no matter what and despite the fear- That this panic attack will go away


  * Sweet boy will go get your favorite things either after (or during if you requested to be alone) and make a gift basket for you


  * He will show you his own tricks to get past these- His biggest secret being taking care of the horses


  * He finds it calming to take care of the animals because it makes the attack past by sooner as he is forced to take care of another living thing- He will help you ease into this kind of thinking


  * The first sign of you panicking he will have you brush the horses immediately


  * It does have a calming effect being with a sweet soul and innocent animals and you soon find it to be helpful


  * If you ever want to talk about it- He is also all ears- He will not mind if you wake him up (poor baby is probably already up still worrying if the O’Driscolls will come after him : ()


  * Overall, he cares and hard and he does not mind doing anything to help you through that terrifying attack




	36. Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea React to Shy Adopted Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: How would Arthur, Hosea and Dutch reach if they adopted a little girl to the gang, who was shy and didn’t talk to much, would get super shy and hid behind them if they met a stranger??? Something cute and wholesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 27, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/633164824547868672/arthur-dutch-and-hosea-react-to-shy-adopted-girl)
> 
> Warnings: Just pure wholesome fluff and hidden threats of violence and death from the overprotective men.
> 
> Words: 789

Something cute and wholesome is here! Activate protective dad mode for all three of these men because they will straight up turn into a mama bear for said child. Enjoy Love!

* * *

**Arthur Morgan-**

  * Arthur is not a fan at first, like at all



  * He thinks it is simply wrong to have a child join the gang, especially one that is Jack’s age but that is why Hosea and Dutch push for it too. Because she seems to be an orphan



  * Eventually, it is Dutch’s call, so he listens but keeps his distance from the girl



  * However, once he realizes that she is pretty much the opposite of Jack, a complete shy and non-talkative child, he opens up since he does not want his ear talked off (He overall acts mean at first but he loves both kids and would die for them)



  * He tries not to get too close to her since he does not want more baggage of being relied on but that…. Fails of course.



  * She follows him everywhere and picks flowers for him constantly



  * He realizes that she is just the cutest thing and it doubles with Jack since the kids get along perfectly, something Abigail and John would be grateful for



  * Again, he still tries to keep his distance or pretends that there is one but if she asks for something like candy or a toy, he will go get it within the next few hours if he could



  * He really ends up spoiling her and pretends he does not



  * The second the little girl hides behind him- Arthur’s whole world changes



  * He picks her up so she can hide her face in his shoulder and glare at anyone who might be looking a the shy girl



**Dutch Van Der Linde-**

  * He is the one that suggests it



  * He saw she has no parents so he will bring it up, get Hosea to agree, then adopt the little girl into the gang and raise her as his own- That is the plan until he finds out how absolutely shy and adorable she is



  * Nothing like the other few he raised who turned into rather loud mouth idiots sometimes (that he loves of course)



  * He would love to go get her some of the best outfits many can buy (in this case stolen goods but same thing) and Molly is over the moon to help choose for her



  * Molly is one hundred percent accepting of this and loves how cute the girl is (May see her as the perfect dressing up buddy so they can match)



  * So out in public, Dutch holds her hand but the second a stranger comes in view, he notices the girl likes to hide herself from view by hugging his legs



  * His heart melts and he vows then and there to protect her at all costs



  * Because of the type of personality, the girl is clingy which makes it much harder for Dutch to get things done but he does get to read his philosophy books to her and answer her questions seriously, no matter how silly they do tend to me



**Hosea Matthews-**

  * Hosea is the one that is conflicted about the situation at first because he knows that a little girl deserves so much more than to end up being an outlaw but at the same time since she is an orphan deserves all the love the gang can offer her



  * He of course ends up agreeing with Dutch and it is Hosea that keeps an eye on her to make sure her transition is going smoothly



  * He does not care who it is- A stranger, Micah, Sean, or someone else who starts to make her cry from either light teasing or a stare- Hosea will do a warning shot before threatening to not miss between their eyes



  * Then he will do a complete flip when talking to her- Offering to read to her or show her how to make flower crowns and necklaces with Jack



  * Hosea is the grandpa of those two kids so he will not hesitate to put anyone else in their place as he spoils them rotten



  * And he encourages to spoil them rotten



  * He also teaches her (and Jack with the consent of John) how to pickpocket, steal anything, speak with confidence towards anything, and all the likes so they can at least have the options when dealing with the outside world



  * He does oversee Arthur, John, or Charles teach the kids self-defense



  * In his opinion it does not matter how young they are- The more they know the better equipped they will be and the more his heart can be at ease



  * If she hides behind him- Hosea will just chuckle and pat her head



  * If she gets sleepy but tries to hide it so she can stay near him he will simply pick her up so she can doze off



  * 100/10 best grandpappy




	37. Micah Reacting [Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Ahhh I think you can fill up my need for Micah. 😊 Can I get some headcanons or a scenario for his reaction? He'd be reacting to his fem crush falling asleep near him. I adore how you can make him soft and actually human. Thank you if you do Mrs smith 💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 8, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/190712305689/ahhh-i-think-you-can-fill-up-my-need-for-micah)
> 
> Micah Bell x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: None

~~Ily~~ I wasn’t planning on doing this one for a while but I am so tired, headed for bed soon, and need to feel fluff rn so I went for it. It may be a bit chaotic but that is only because it is past midnight and I am finally going a bit crazy.

Anyway, goodnight or have a good day and I hope you enjoy it, Hon!

* * *

  * If you fall asleep near him



  * ~~He would probably wake you up and ask something vulgar~~



  * ~~Or if you fall asleep on him he’d push you off~~



  * OKAY, seriously if this man **genuinely** likes you and you fall asleep near him he would feel honored



  * Since he doesn’t sleep much himself he sees sleeping as a vulnerability and if you sleep near him it’s a sign that you trust him



  * He will value that trust and probably murder anyone who looks like a threat to your slumber



  * He will also try to not be creepy but he can’t make any promises on that



  * In the case that you fall asleep on him?



  * Instant male problems if you catch my drift



  * Probably has a rush of adrenaline as he doesn’t know what to do



  * Will 100% smell you ~~I said he would try not to be creepy but he can’t help it since you are right by him~~



  * May lend you his jacket depending on if he’s cold or not



  * Depending on how much he likes you, if you are laying on him, he will use that to his advantage and move you in a more comfortable but probably very wrong position so he can gladly tell the others that you are taken even if it ain’t official



  * If you make it an actual habit he will be upfront with you and may ~~demand~~ ask you to be his woman



  * In the case you cannot sleep, his answer will be alcohol and he will be a very bad influence in the hopes to see a side of you others rarely see or hear something from you



  * If things to get a bit more serious he will finally give you his own trust and will take little naps only around you- the second he hears anyone else- it’s like he was never sleeping



  * Honestly, I think just the whole aspect of his crush falling asleep near him would amaze him. He wouldn’t know exactly what to do but it will be his new favorite moments




	38. Just a Few Minutes [Arthur x Female Reader NSFT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Mind if I take a shot at a request for a scenario? NSFW Female!reader x Dutch (if you are ok writing for him, if not, Arthur then?) takes you to Bronte’s party, (reader) teases him (either her sultry dress or planting secret little kisses on his neck when no one watches) to the point of just needing a few minutes (ok, a lot of minutes) with her alone? Thnkx bb 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 22, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/613354965254242304/mind-if-i-take-a-shot-at-a-request-for-a-scenario)
> 
> Arthur Morgan x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: NSFT, low-key been working on this for way too long and now it’s nighttime and a girl is tired so probably grammar errors or something
> 
> Words: 881

I was going to do Dutch for this but I’ve been in an Arthur mood lately and I’m thirsty for Arthur LMAO I hope you enjoy it, Hon!

~~I want Arthur to say Yes, Ma’am to me~~

* * *

You have never felt more thankful for a person in your entire life than you did for Molly O’Shea right now. She and Trelawny have shown true brilliance in choosing your outfit tonight for Bronte’s party. Trelawny used his vision as a man to make you look delicate and sexy.

The dress hugged your curves a bit too tightly but with Molly’s vision and experience in wealthy gowns, somehow made it look extravagant and not like a working girl’s dress. She even lent you one of her favorite shawls to bring more attention to your chest.

Your job was to just be the eye candy of course. You didn’t care too much for that job but it was worth it the minute you realize that your lover, Arthur, kept glancing at you during the ride in the stagecoach. This night was already a win in your eyes.

As soon as you stepped into the garden, you could feel a dozen eyes on you for a brief moment. The feeling of being watched by so many people disappears just as fast but you already did the main part, catching the attention of the party for a brief moment. You can feel the content of your boss and discontent radiating off of Arthur as he goes to mingle with the party per Dutch’s orders.

Though you played your part and talked with men who ogled you and women who seemed to desperately want to be on good terms with you, your eyes followed Arthur’s form. For this party, he cleaned up rather well. He looked good in a suit but oh boy did it make you want to tear it off him.

You can only assume he feels the same way about you from the way he keeps trying to find you within the crowd. You finally go up to him and take his hand. He flinches before visibly relaxing when he realizes it is you.

“Hello Handsome, mind pouring me a drink?” You ask your voice light and airy.

He raises an eyebrow but plays along. “Anything for a beautiful lady.”

He hands you a glass of champagne and you quickly place a kiss on the corner of lips. He freezes and you can feel his cheeks heat up. Smiling to yourself with victory, the hand not holding the glass glides down his chest.

Arthur quickly pulls away and excuses himself. The flustered look on his face vanishes as soon as he returns to his own task at hand. Every once in a while when the two of you finally made eye contact you would be dramatic and wave at him before blowing him a kiss.

You wait a while, get acquainted with the people, and then finally spot him talking to Dutch after the mayor. You excuse yourself from your current conversation and wait a moment before following Arthur is wandering off after a butler. Thankfully most of the snobs here wouldn’t look into this since Arthur is keeping a safe distance.

He disappears into the mayor’s mansion and you wait at that entrance. You could be his cover if he gets caught. He is quick and out within a minute. You nearly give him a heart attack from being right there waiting for him and he looks around anxiously.

He questions you, “Are you in insane following me?”

“I think we have quite a few minutes, don’t you think so? Besides, it would be much better to be caught or to come back with me being the lovers we are than you mysteriously coming back all by yourself,” You murmur as you scoot closer to him.

His eyes fall to your cleavage and you laugh. He lets out a growl-like sound. “Damn woman. Teasin’ me all damn night. You have no idea what you do to me,” He states as his hands grab you by your waist and pull you flush against him.

His hands pinch at the tight fabric of your dress and your body grows heated. It worsens upon feeling his erection through his suit pants. Your arms immediately reach up and wrap around his neck. You use your fingers to comb through his locks and he practically melts from the touch.

“You sure you wanna be caught pirooting at this guy’s party?” Arthur questions trying to keep his logic in place.

With a gentle move of your hips to his, he changes his mind.

“Those dumbasses can wait. We only need a few minutes.”

You place a gentle kiss at the front of his neck and whisper in a sultry voice, “Help me hitch up my dress.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Bonus:**

It definitely didn’t take just a few minutes.

When both of you return to the party, or well the first floor, your crew is waiting and Dutch doesn’t look too pleased. That is until he takes the sight of both of you in. He laughs.

“Ah, young love,” He murmurs.

Dutch is laughing like a mad man now. Hosea chimes in, “You mean dumb love. (Name), Arthur, you both might want to get those twigs out of your hair. Molly and Josiah ain’t going to be too pleased with how you ruined her dress you big brute. I also do not think Molly wants that shawl back.”


	39. John with a Pregnant Significant Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: hi there! i love your blog and i LOVE your writing! could i please request a john x female reader who’s pregnant and maybe add some fluff? after i saw the micah one i thought maybe to ask for one with john cause it was so great! one shot or head cannon whatever you’re most comfortable with! thank you so much ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/612495737382731776/hi-there-i-love-your-blog-and-i-love-your)
> 
> John Marston x Female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Smidge of angst and an accidental plate full of angst for Arthur lmao (I did my boy wrong), fluff, pregnancy, AU where Abigail and Jack left the gang on a bad note
> 
> Words: 1340

I’m happy you liked my Micah one! I hope you enjoy this one! It is really sappy at the end. There is just a tiny smidge of angst again but that’s because it’s John lol. Also since Arthur does admit in the game that he would’ve married Abigail if he didn’t fall for Mary and if Abigail hadn’t fallen for John, I made him a bit sweet on the reader.

~~ALSO IRRELEVANT BUT- I just witnessed a totally easy to miss encounter where John tried to cheat on Abigail with Karen and I am shooketh~~

* * *

“Darling, you need to go take a rest,” Arthur says in a low voice.

You ignore him as you scrub at his dirty clothing harder. He huffs but stays standing right beside you. You can tell he’s going to stay there until you rest but you feel like you need to move. Your anxiety is, after all, getting to you.

You are after all pregnant with John Marston’s baby. Only a select few people, one being Grimshaw, are aware or have suspicions since you are also hiding that fact. You are so terrified after hearing how he dealt with his ex-partner Abigail that you begged Arthur to lend you some of his clothing in an attempt to hide the bump.

Reluctantly, he has agreed. Only because he has the biggest soft spot for you and he’s the first person you told after you found out. You were going to tell John much sooner but then Dutch sent him and Hosea out on a mission that has taken far too long. It’s done a good job so far, the bump was hidden behind the large fabric, but it does look like you’ve gained a bit of weight. John Marston is no fool and you know he’ll comment on something about it.

“You are going to be just fine. John may be an idiot but he is an absolute fool for you. Any man in their right mind would be,” He admits with a small smile.

You glance up at the comforting words and stop your scrubbing. The hormones you are dealing with currently make you want to sob hysterically from his sweet words.

“You mean that Arthur Morgan?” You ask your voice already shaking.

He lets out a chuckle from knowing the drill. He opens up his arms and you immediately drop the clothing in the bucket of water to stand up and hug the man with all of your might. He answers your question.

“Damn right I mean it. If John so much as gives ya the wrong look for putting ya in this situation I will beat that little boy’s ass,” He states making you sniffle more as you try and stop your crying.

He allows you to pull away on your own time and when you do you stare up at him with those big grateful eyes that would make any man swoon over. Your smile makes his heartthrob and your words, despite feeling like an arrow pierced his heart, still make him incredibly happy.

“Thank you so much, Arthur. You certainly know how to make me feel better. You are a good man Arthur Morgan,” You state.

He can only smile and nod in return before a cough interrupts the both of you. You glance over your shoulder to see an exhausted John Marston. He eyes Arthur and you until you make the first move. You throw your arms around the man and are crying once more.

“John Marston, I missed you so much. Don’t ever agree on another job that long ever again,” You say your crying very prominent within your voice.

John chuckles at this odd welcome but pats your back. This time Arthur coughs. You and John pull away slightly and Arthur stares at John. “I reckon the both of you need to have a talk… Come get me if ya need to (Name),” He states putting his hand on your shoulder before walking off to go greet Hosea.

John raises an eyebrow and his hand cups your face to make you stare at him. “We need to talk? ‘Bout what? Wait… Are those Arthur’s clothes?”

You don’t say a word as you grab his much larger hand and pull him to your tent that Grimshaw so graciously got for you. A small cot is in the middle of it and you make him take a seat. His silence would’ve been nerving if you weren’t so used to it.

“Ah… Yes, I’m wearing Arthur’s clothes but only because I’ve been hiding something from most people here. I… I didn’t get the chance to tell you before your mission and I wasn’t planning on telling you any time soon but… I love you, John Marston,” You state as you hesitantly lift the larger shirt to reveal the tiny baby bump.

It takes a moment for the male to process what he sees. His eyes widen and he looks up at you his gaze suddenly hopeful. His hands immediately grab you by the waist and pull you close to him as he stands up.

“You’re pregnant? It’s mine?”

You laugh. “Of course it’s yours, John.”

He falters and his gaze falls just a tad. “You weren’t going to tell me? Why?”

“I got scared, John. After I heard what happened with Abigail when Jack was born… I couldn’t bear the thought…”

John realizes that Arthur was reassuring you of the worst-case scenario. Guilt floods through him. You finally drop the shirt and John takes both your hands in his. He looks at the ground as he tries to form the correct words. He’s not much for words but he feels the need to push away all of your doubts about him.

“Look (Name), I would never ever even dream of rejecting this. Abigail? She was a mess. Jack wasn’t even mine but she kept pushing him onto me. She finally gave up on trying to trick me. What I did to her though? It was not called for. It was messed up. I treated her pretty awful but I would never do that for you. Hell, if I ever think I might I’ll go ask Arthur to beat me up myself,” He admits finally looking you in the eye.

You smile and feel the waterworks coming yet again. The fool continues making you finally cry. “I love you (Name). What we have, I never want to lose. Knowing this kid is mine, I’m happy.”

You hiccup and he smiles as he brings you into a tight hug. The male gives you a few moments kissing the top of your head every once in a while until you pull away. When you do you reach for his hands once more.

“Thank you, John. I love you too. Do you want to officially announce this?” You ask softly.

John is the one that announces the pregnancy to the whole gang. A celebration was held to which John stuck with you the whole night. It was quite the opposite of when Abigail announced her pregnancy to which eased Arthur’s mind greatly.

He’s at peace knowing that John is happy with this. Your happiness with John means the world to Arthur and if John ever does anything to hurt you, Arthur will keep his promise to you.

**Bonus Headcanons:**

  * I have course had to do this as I did with Micah since there are just so many ways John could react to this



  * I think if he liked the reader and she wasn’t like Abigail he would act the way he did in the one-shot



  * However, he will also be so awkward and in shock the entire pregnancy. He’ll be in awe since you really are his partner and the baby is really his since you gave him no reason to doubt you



  * If he did doubt you Arthur, Hosea, and Grimshaw would beat him up in your defense



  * In the one-shot, John isn’t stupid and is fully aware of Arthur’s sweet spot for you, however, he is happy that Arthur feels that way because if anything happens to him, he knows that Arthur will take care of you



  * He won’t be clingy but he’ll keep an eye on you and make sure you have everything you need and whatnot



  * Basically, John will try and be the best he can be but his anxiety will sometimes take over to which only you or Arthur can kick him out of



  * He will occasionally go to Arthur or Hosea if he needs to talk to someone or go out for a drink




	40. Stargazing Headcanons [Arthur, Charles, Hosea x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edge-of-17-seas-of-rhye requested: Hello there, I just found your blog, I was wondering if you could do heacanons for stargazing with Arthur, Charles and Hosea? I hope this doesn’t sound lame. Anyways, I really love your blog and your writing! 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 28, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/638807388154200064/stargazing-headcanons)
> 
> Arthur, Charles, Hosea x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Just pure fluff
> 
> Words: 625

LDSKJFA THIS IS SO LONG OVERDUE AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT- I loved the idea so I am so happy that I finally got to it. I hope you enjoy Lovely (and again I am so sorry for how long it took me to get to this)!

* * *

**Arthur Morgan-**

  * Stargazing with Arthur most likely starts off as an accident


  * You both go camping either from going towards a mission or finally headed back to camp- So your camping is rather simple


  * He tries to stay up so you can sleep but you just can’t sleep so-


  * You are the one to point it out, the stars


  * He takes it in seeming to be surprised by the beauty of the stars you pointed out and- It suddenly feels intimate


  * He does not shy away as you lean against him- Soaking in his warmth as you both get into pointing out different shapes of the stars you see


  * It feels refreshing since he would usually just be on the lookout but- It feels right for once to just breathe and observe


  * As soon as you start pointing out what the stars look like- What shape they are, he will also do so, and he will slowly get excited before you all stay up for hours doing this until one of you pass out


  * You can bet you will find him drawing these shapes in his journal later or looking up at the night sky during a different night with a smile on his face



**Charles Smith-**

  * Charles is definitely the one who suggests it


  * He just needs a moment to unwind, relax, without the gang around but with his favorite person


  * So, he brings you


  * He has a few of his own blankets and a spot up on a hill waiting for you


  * You are confused at first wondering why the heck he is bringing you out on a chilly night- Until he simply just points up


  * With running away with the gang all the time and focusing on missions you forget to slow down and enjoy the moment


  * Charles is glad to show you not only to do that but also to enjoy nature at its finest


  * The cool breeze, the night sky, the quietness as animals are sleeping- Maybe you’ll see a raccoon or two pass by


  * All he knows is that he enjoys this and needed it, especially with you


  * It will be a quiet moment and he may speak up every once in a while, to point out a star but overall, just expect a cuddly night as you take in the peace surrounding you


  * He will be the one to stay up the longest- The need to make sure you are safe and having a good time with this cute activity is his top priority so he does not get much rest but that is okay


  * He prefers just the much-needed time alone with you and the stars



**Hosea Matthews-**

  * Much like Charles- Hosea is the one that has to bring you out


  * Chances are he got sick of any arguments or idiotic actions someone in the crew made and just needed a break


  * So he takes you out to go stargazing!


  * It is one of his favorite pass times beside hunting only this won’t give him a heart attack


  * He will have a nice little area set up but you are definitely not staying the whole night there unless of course, you get him started on the stars- So it is either close by the camp or close by a town


  * You don’t even need to get him started on the stars because he will do it all by himself


  * Like “Hey, you know what they call that one?”


  * He doesn’t know either- He will make up names


  * ~~Fun fact constellations were not officially named until the 1920’s/1930’s unless I’m wrong lol~~


  * He will explain all of the shapes to you and it may make him nostalgic so expect some stories to go along with this stargazing night!




	41. Father Headcanons [Arthur Morgan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff headcanons. Wholesome father headcanons with Arthur having a son Jack’s age
> 
> Thank you so much wiffwofflez for requesting some wholesome father Arthur content! I hope you enjoy these Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 28, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/638813331849936896/father-headcanons)
> 
> (Father-Son Relationship) Arthur Morgan x Kid!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Pure Fluff, Wholesome Arthur strikes again. This is so cute omg
> 
> Words: 407

  * Let me get this out of the way- Arthur and Abigail turn into instant mom besties



  * It does not matter their gender- What matters is they are both incredibly involved and protective parents



  * And since you and Jack are the same age it only makes sense for them to form a mom group



  * Okay enough joking aside- I do think that Arthur and Abigail would have a serious parent-to-parent bond and keep an eye on each other’s child



  * If Arthur really did have a kid in the group though you can bet that he would be shitting on John even more



  * You know how he treats Jack? He pretty much treats you that way too only less awkward since you are his child



  * He will be much calmer (Also hot-headed if you do get yourself in danger)



  * Papa Bear 10/10 He really does be protecting



  * He definitely already starts to read to you- He does not want you to be illiterate in a world that is constantly growing



  * And since Jack already has amazing literacy comprehension- He would pair the two of you up so you can read and write together



  * He definitely tries to push the “tougher” child activities on you such as fishing and hanging out with Dutch (Definitely a tough option for any child. No toddler wants to learn about philosophy aldjfsal)



  * But if you do turn to the softer activities that Abigail does with Jack like making flower crowns/necklaces he won’t say anything- He may even join you, but he will never say anything bad or make you feel bad



  * He does not want to be that parent that forces his son to be more boyish because you may turn out softer



  * But he does want you to be prepared for the harsh world and because of this anxiety he does tend to be more harsher when you grow up



  * Assuming Arthur is a single father- Abigail and John will help out after the gang falls out



  * Before the gang does though- Everyone helps out



  * WOULD 100% SHOW YOU HIS DRAWINGS AND TEACH YOU HOW TO DRAW



  * Gets you all the journals in the world



  * Speaking of he would get you so into the world- Like what kind of animal is that? What plant? What is it good for?



  * In other words, he would be a loving (and probably very insecure) father. He is protective, encouraging, and proud as you grow up




	42. Arthur with a Touch Starved Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: May I make a request? May I ask for Arthur with a touch starved and incredibly lonely reader? Just general hc. If thats okay !! I am just a lonely creature and I crave warm hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 30, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/638957286992330752/arthur-with-a-touch-starved-reader)
> 
> Arthur Morgan x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, slight angst with the touch-starved/loneliness but again fluff
> 
> Words: 466

Anon- Same. Just same. I hope these helped ~~and as always sorry for the long wait~~ aldfaslfa

* * *

  * Chances are Arthur noticed immediately


  * From before he started courting you, he would watch and admire you and notice how you always seemed to lean more into a hug depending on the person


  * That you always seeked out other people and did not really stay by yourself for too long


  * He did not think much of it at first until after he started courting you


  * And he realized that there was so much more going on


  * That you seeked out others because you hated being by yourself


  * The loneliness crept on you a lot and he finally realized why you got grumpy when alone- You despised it


  * Then there was the other thing- You were touch starved, that he can understand the most since he was touch starved himself


  * It is either one long hug or hand-holding that starts this revelation


  * You both have a moment of just hanging on a moment too long and Arthur, nearly hypnotized by each other’s warmth, and that moment is the one to make him realize that you are also touch starved


  * There is not necessarily a talk about it


  * Unless he is really concerned about you then there will be an awkward talk (to him anyway) about it


  * It is more like he takes hesitant actions to see how you act


  * Like slowly moving towards you in a way where his arm is brushing up against yours or his fingers are grazing yours when surrounded by others


  * Then when you actually show that is the right move- He gains more confidence


  * He keeps his touches on the down-low around the others since he does not like the prying eyes or the teasing voices (Unless he really just wants to hold you then he will tell them to screw off before getting a bit pouty and holding your hand) but in private


  * He always makes the first move


  * He will hug you tightly to him- Wrap his arms around and have you lay down with him


  * And it will be just pure affection as you both try to memorize how each other feel


  * He may not be the one good with words, but he definitely tries more to show you how he feels through actions


  * He definitely likes to have his hand on you in some way whether it is just hand holding- His hand on the back of your neck or somewhere more intimate it is nearly always on you (only hand-holding with others present though afldsja)


  * You would have to be the one to affirm your love for him in words though


  * The two of you would be used to each other’s touch and company in no time and become each other’s peace when you need it


  * 10/10 he would be also needy but tries to hide it




	43. I Need You Here [Bill Williamson x Male Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: if you’re sure its okay then uhh I just, I really love Bill and i think Steve J said in an interview that things might have gone differently for Bill if he felt like he was more appreciated, he felt like he was being tolerated but not ‘accepted’, you know? So i just want him to feel loved, so make it a fic or make it his reactions to his SO being lovey with him (angsty or fluffy! or both) or whatever you feel is best! I’d also prefer if the SO was a male (and for extra flavor, the camps doctor!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 30, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/638963216160030720/i-need-you-here)
> 
> Bill Williamson x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: Self-Doubts from Bill, slight angst- Like a smidge, Fluff
> 
> Words: 780

Gahhh I feel so bad for apologizing still but sorry for the wait lovely. I had fun with this one and I hope you enjoy the fluff (I can’t do angsty stuff lately lmao) I feel like if Arthur wasn’t as harsh as he was to Bill then maybe Bill (along with Javier) would have been on his side : (

* * *

“God damn fools,” Bill mutters harshly under his breath.

He has had it up to here. He just nearly sacrificed his life for Mister Morgan and what does he get? Shouting at for getting in the way. Bitter is all that he can feel right now- Well that, and the throbbing pain coursing through his arm.

It looks bad and feels bad, but he is not sure it is bad. He needs to get to his partner, (Name), the camp’s wonderful doctor.

Just the thought of seeing his significant other makes him feel better mentally- It feels like he is the only one to appreciate Bill lately and that is the only thing keeping him sane.

No one talks to Bill as he strides across the camp to the tent- The sense of comfort he feels is immediate upon seeing (Name) in his clean outfit. For sure, he does not look like that much of an outlaw as he took on better clothing to fit his role as the medical man of the camp- He wears a simple clean suit but does have a leather jacket that is very striking against the professionalism around him.

It makes Bill happy upon seeing his partner’s odd clothing.

However, you seem to have a different reaction as your eyes finally land on him and more his injured arm.

“Bill- What happened?” You ask immediately ushering Bill to sit down on your chair.

You are quick to get some bandages and alcohol for cleaning the wound ready. Bill says nothing as you help him take off his jacket- No doubt going to give it to one of the girls to fix up later. The thought makes him upset again since they won’t want to help him. No one but (Name) does.

“Hey- I know that look. Stop it,” You murmur in a soft tone as you finally observe the wound.

Bill scoffs but states, “Bullet went through. It just hurts like a bitch.”

“That’s good though. I can fix this up just fine. I am going to stitch it. Will you tell me what happened?” You ask keeping a hand around his arm as you bring up a bottle of alcohol. You dump some of it on the injury with no mercy- You are rather blunt when fixing up injuries and since you guys are always on the move you find it to get the pain on early and over with than trying to soothe your family into getting fixed up.

When he says nothing, you speak up with a calculated guess. “By your injury- You obviously got shot on the mission. It was a success though and you and the others are here alive. You are the only one injured, so I assume you sacrificed yourself?”

He grunts and you have a sad smile on your face- Already knowing the self-doubts and insecurities going on in Bill’s head. You have a needle and thread ready now- You pass Bill the bottle of alcohol to drink when you start.

He winces upon feeling the needle and thread going into his skin but you are quick to stitch him up. Your words also are a great distraction as you soothe his mental pain.

“You know as well as I do that, they appreciate you being there. Most of us are a bunch of brutes who do not know how to convey our feelings so if Arthur said something- You know he did not mean it. With Arthur- If you got hurt to protect him, he acts out of anger, that is just how he is. He will come around and apologize eventually,” You reassure him.

Bill seems to soften up at this and you continue, “You know as well as I do that you are needed here. They may not know how to appreciate you, but they do in their own ways- Maybe teasing you is the way they do it. Either way, you know this, but I will say it as many times as you want- I need you here. I will always need you here. You are appreciated and even if they do not know how to show it I will always remind you.”

Your words always do wonders for him.

He briefly wonders how someone can be so loving- So serious with his words, and not back down on them love someone like himself. It astonishes him.

And it eases his thoughts.

“Now go rest your arm. I will be by soon to give you special treatment,” You say with that gentle voice and smile.

One thing is for certain here- You really do appreciate him and ain’t afraid to show it.


	44. Micah with a Female Best Friend Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Howdy Ro! Always enjoy your writings and I uhh wanted to request something for when you have time! Despite what might be smart I have a lot of love for Micah, fool that I am. So i’d love a (platonic, im gaye) fic/reactions with fem!reader and Micah being best friends. Maybe she makes him more bareable for the others (nicer!Micah AU) even if they are a wild duo, getting into trouble. I imagine if I was in game i’d die in Guarma or Lakay lol, so maybe some of that? Up to you! Wish you the best ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 30, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/638988663287660544/micah-with-a-female-best-friend)
> 
> Micah Bell x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- Small angst for the dying part
> 
> Words: 646

~~Late late late but~~ Finally here it is! I got a lot to say about this kind of thing because hot damn if Micah had a girl best friend you bet she would have to keep his ass in line- So yes, definitely it would be like a nicer Micah au type thing.

* * *

  * I can’t remember where I said it before, but I will definitely say it again. I love to think that Micah with a female best friend would literally be Adam and Ola from Sex Education (I love them ldalfskfa)


  * Micah (much like Adam) does not have a lot of friends because of his… Personality


  * So, when Reader (much like Ola) comes along Micah would slowly start to change and appreciate the newfound friendship because he does not think he deserves it


  * Now ignoring those characters, I love from an entirely different thing dfalsfa


  * Micah would be very protective and flirty as hell to Reader


  * Sure, he would not respect boundaries but after a while of Reader being persistent in wanting to be his friend, he learns what boundaries to stay with since he ends up respecting her


  * Anon mentioned the reader and Micah getting into trouble? YEAH THEY ARE THE BEST-WORST DUO


  * No one will stand in their way in Micah’s mind but Reader keeps him on a short leash so he does not cause harm to innocents or their group but fully lets him wreak havoc anywhere else no matter the consequence


  * As for what the gang thinks:


  * Arthur and John are both like “What the actual fuck” because they notice the subtle changes in Micah’s behavior and how he suddenly seems to be trying to be bearable around everyone


  * The girls and Grimshaw are more than happy that he is improving but they are so very worried about what Micah can do to you so yeah- Their faith in Micah is low- Their faith in you is high though


  * Dutch and Molly pretty much do not care or notice


  * Sean will make a whole scene (and get knocked out by one of you)- Lowkey hints that you and Micah have a friends with benefits relationship so you would have to double knock him out or leave him in the middle of the woods for a few days before he gets the message


  * Javier, Bill, Strauss, Swanson, and Pearson do not say anything, but they do notice how Micah seems… Better


  * Abigail (Jack is oblivious but knows that Micah is no longer a bully because of you so win) is low-key ready to shank Micah for you but otherwise pretends she is okay with you two being close though like the other females, she worries about you


  * Josiah probably does not know since he leaves a lot


  * Hosea is the one that straight-up threatens Micah like “You hurt that girl in any way and I will personally end you before you can even blink” before being pretty chill the very next second and happy that you at least have someone close to you


  * I don’t know if I missed anyone but lol yeah- Everyone aside from the few characters who do not care or notice are extremely happy that you are slowly making this man seem much better to be around


  * And he is- He honestly tries after you voice your concerns with how he acts and become his best friend


  * He respects you and your words, so he takes them to heart


  * Which leads to the last angsty bit


  * If you die during Guarma or Lakay after all the effort he put into this friendship- He will be utterly crushed


  * There are two ways this can end:


  * He returns to himself- But at the same time the wort version that can ever occur and destroys everything in his sights from the grief he feels- Vows to never get close to anyone again- May destroy the gang in a worse way than the canon version and whatnot


  * Or


  * A happier but still angsty version. He will be destroyed but all your lessons in friendship will not be in vain


  * He vows to be a better man for your sake and promises to make you proud




	45. Micah Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi Ro! I have a request, but it includes a touchy subject so i understand if you would prefer not to write it. Micah x female reader, platonic relationship (they are very close, practically best friends), where instead of arthur running into sunny and subsequently being raped micah does and he seeks out the reader for comfort. Just fluff and obviously heavy themes, but i understand if you don’t want to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 30, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/638995068970221568/micah-seeking-comfort)
> 
> Micah Bell x Female Reader (Platonic)
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Comfort, PTSD, mentions of past sexual assault, Micah is very angry and hurting- He does say some vulgar things and tries to make it a double standard (In other words he is a bit of a sexist in this, but Reader shuts that down)
> 
> Words: 844

I, of course, had to do this to emphasize how important it is to reach out to people. I understand the need for the comfort material and even more so for characters who would look like they would never ask for help. So, Micah may seem OOC in this and that is solely because I do believe if he had a best friend, especially a female one that he actually can be vulnerable with, that he would vent to her in a roundabout way.

Anyway, I am so sorry it took so long to do a comfort request. I tend to take these ones quite seriously, so it hurts me that I did not get it out sooner.

*Speaking to everyone who reads this: **This is a very sensitive topic so please read the warnings and just remember you are all loved. For those who have been in a similar situation please do seek help, from a professional or a support system if needed. Make sure you are in a safe spot mentally and again remember you are loved.**

* * *

**Headcanons first:**

  * Micah would be in absolute shock that this happened to him- That he allowed some pathetic swamp guy to do this to him


  * He goes into the five stages of grief:


  * Denial. For the longest time as stays in this stage and this is the most damaging to him as his inner demons make this situation all the worse for him. He avoids the camp. He goes everywhere but there, and this leads to-


  * Anger. He goes on rampages. His anger is valid, but his toxic and deadly actions are not. He may destroy innocent lives because of this. Next would be-


  * Bargaining. His “what if” and “only if” statements are so mentally bad for him- He is the harshest on himself before anyone has the chance to be


  * He will be like “If only I were stronger” and “If only I weren’t stupid”- He is very down and still angry but of course this leads to the next stage of-


  * Depression. This is the second stage he is in for the longest time after denial. He drinks and drinks and drinks- Until he no longer remembers the phantom touches or the disgusting words said to him. He drinks and sleeps and he knows- He knows that he has to go back to the camp eventually to face his only friend there and that leads to the last stage-


  * Acceptance. If he accepts what happened to him chances are, he will never ever talk about it again. Put it behind him and never look back- But if he is having strong nightmares that leave him shaking, he will want to talk to someone- Which so happens to be you, someone loving and understanding and would never see him less than a man



**Scenario:**

Micah is so pissed off at the world. At himself but more importantly- At the man that haunts his dreams. It does not matter that he got his revenge. It does not matter that he fed him to the crocodiles literally. The fucker still haunts his goddamn dreams.

“Micah… Hey, are you okay?” You ask softly.

Mother of fuck- You were not supposed to be up so damn early. He never sleeps so the one moment he did go to sleep, he wakes up from a stupid nightmare and you had to witness it of course. Though… The way you stare at him… It is obvious you are one of the only people who genuinely care about him.

You are practically best friends. Or his only friend. This whole time you knew him you have never judged him so- Maybe he can confide in you?

“Nah- I am good Darlin’ but… What do you do when you have nightmares?” He asks his voice too damn soft for his own liking.

You know he is being vulnerable, and you take this seriously, so you are quick to make sure the others are still fast asleep before deciding to be safer. You lead him a bit away from camp and he goes with you without a problem- This tells you he really needs to talk so you are gentle and slow as you answer him.

“Depends on the nightmare but usually I talk about it… Do you want to? I am all ears,” You say softly.

That gentle look on your face. If you were not his only friend, he would totally hit on you- But now… He is grateful he can call you his friend and he dives into the slightly terrifying moment of being vulnerable to you, of course, in his vague way.

“Had a problem with some fool. I took care of it, but it won’t leave me alone,” He mumbles.

You raise an eyebrow out of confusion. People normally never bother Micah. It just is not his thing even though yes- He does hold grudges- You have never seen him scared of someone.

He slowly says something that makes your head spin. He says it as if it truly were no problem. “It is stupid. Forget it- I just got taken advantage like I was some stupid woman. A man like me ending up like that is laughable- ”

“Micah.” Your voice is sharp that it nearly scares him.

Until he sees the look on your face. You are concerned and sad for him. It nearly angers him again until you voice your thoughts.

“Micah Bell. Regardless of gender, that is very serious. You were violated. No one and I mean no one deserves that- You hear me Micah Bell? Go ahead and say whatever you want- I will listen to it. You can push me away, you can call me stupid, I do not care but I am not leaving you. You deserve to be heard,” You state calmly.

You are so serious. It hurts him to know he is this cared for but- He needs it. He reaches for your hand and finds what he needs. Comfort from a friend- From someone who will validate his feelings and help him get out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to show support/encouragement for my writing I heavily appreciate any feedback such as: Kudos, comments- Whether they are short/long- About what you thought, constructive criticism, and even <3/hearts emojis in the comments as extra kudos.
> 
> I try to reply to comments when I can but sometimes I just do not have the time/energy to do so. Just know I really do appreciate your comments!


End file.
